A secret, you shouldn't know
by GoldenhairSarah
Summary: when Niall almost gets blown up Their manager decides they need protecting by a woman? whos younger than them? when Niall starts to feel really attracted he doesnt know what to do. but what if she feels the same too? but under it all she's just as broken.
1. Agent Sarah

We had just come off of the stage, all of us were smiling and had exhilarated looks on our faces. All of us had been over excited and hyper on the stage, we all loved our new roles in society. Perhaps some more than others. Harry had rushed off to the dressing room in a panic, that he was sweaty before we went back out to meet our fans. We heard a girlish Harry like scream, so the four of us rushed back into the dressing room to find Harry surrounded by about five girls, his scream had also alerted security. There was a lot of fan mail and new letters on the dressing tables, now it seemed to be overflowing. As security took the drunk and overexcited girls out of our dressing room. I walked over to the dressing table. Being part of hotshot boy band one direction, did mean I loved, reading what and how much they loved us.

I picked up one letter, and opened the message; it had stuck on letters and said.

'_you have everything and I have nothing. The love I have for you is more than the world overall. All five of you will marry me or else!',_

To say I wasn't creeped out, would be a lie. I discreetly showed Lisa- we'd been told before what to look for in a stalkers note and this checked out in all boxes. Louis stole it from me and read it, he froze when he had obviously finished the note. Liam read over his shoulder and soon he had plucked it out of his fingers then Zayn and Harry were reading it, Liam and Harry were more worried about stalkers than any of us. They had adopted terrified and worried facial expressions. Lisa was our manager, and she was amazing! She always had a solution on her face.

"What do we do?" Harry asked, he was panicking. I knew myself I was freaking out, I knew that if anyone of us said anything our parents would immediately take back to our home towns. Lisa, started to calm Harry and Liam down, then said to us.

"this is the first note, we have received- if we get another we'll have to think about what to do in more detail. These things normally pass by with one tiny note, we'll have to wait for more to make active decisions" Lisa said, this did actually calm all of us. We went out to all our fans with a little hesitation trying not to show that anything was wrong. I was looking at the girls, they were mainly girls- anyone of these could have been the one who had sent that note. I looked at all the girls who kept screaming Niall, I gave them my best convincing smile.

When security finally ushered us towards our car, I was just about to get in when I saw something on the wheel, I pulled it off, it was another note.

'_if I can't have you then no-one will'_

I turned to some bleeping noise to which was what the note was stuck to, my eyes widened. Then it exploded. The next thing I know, is i'm on some kind of mattress, there's an annoying bleeping in one ear. My left arm is strapped to me in a strange an awkward inconvenience. I groaned, as the pounding in my head got stronger and made itself more prominent in my senses.

"Hey there sleeping beauty" Lisa said, from one side of my bed. I turned and opened my eyes slightly, sat beside her were my parents. They were smiling encouragingly. I groaned again, how long had I been out if my parents had time to get here from Ireland.

"how are you feeling?" My dad asked, his Irish accent thick.

"I have this pounding headache, and one side of my body is seriously constricted" I said to him. I looked down and saw why. My arm was in a sling. I groaned.

"What's the verdict?" I asked, Ma frowned.

"You hit your head pretty hard, and you have a fractured wrist, that cast will come off in a couple of weeks" I frowned, oh great. Not. That's when all four boys barrelled in, they grinned when they saw me awake.

"Hey, mate your awake!" Zayn said, he grinned and threw a chocolate bar at me, I used my fractured wrist to catch it, but then remembered. It's in a cast. They all laughed.

"You'll have to get better with the other arm" Louis grinned at me, they all jumped on the bed in a very lord of the rings fashion and each started talking at about a hundred miles per hour. I held my hands or hand up. They all ceased talking.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, Louis and Liam both said at the same time.

"Three days" my mouth dropped open.

"What about the tour?" I asked. They looked at me as if it was obvious.

"We called it off!" Zayn exclaimed.

"we can't go on without our song writer, it would be wrong and besides we only had three more left, we have refunded everyone who would have come" Harry said. I felt considerably guilty.

"What did you say?" I asked, Harry and Louis grinned at each other.

"Due to some crazed stalker, to who has harmed one of our band mates we are calling off the tour" they all said as a chorus. My parents chuckled.

"now, as your all awake, and present" Lisa winked at me. "I've come to a decision, to which all your parents have agreed on" she paused. "For the time being, until we can figure out who this idiot is; your all going into hiding" Lisa said. We all started to argue at once. She yelled for silence. "you know my, Cousin the one I'm always talking about?" she asked.

"The one, where your not in a photo without her?" Liam asked. She grinned.

"Right" she said. Louis turned his eyes to me, he wiggled his eyebrows. Lisa caught his look. She looked to me and back.

"What?" she asked. She gave me a look. "what?" she asked.

"he has a slight crush on her" Louis taunted. I shook my head at Lisa.

"I don't know her" I said, Lisa looked back to Louis.

"Okay, well he thought she was beautiful and wanted to meet her" Louis amended, he looked to me and dared me to argue. I opened, my mouth then decided I was to tired to argue. I made that known when I yawned, Ma ushering everyone out, when my headache told me to sleep and it would go away.

"So, I can totally introduce you to Sarah" Lisa winked at me and walked out. I smiled slightly, in every photo that Lisa had was of her and Sarah. Sarah had long Golden red hair to the mid of her back, she had crystal blue eyes. From what I saw she wasn't fat but she wasn't slim either, she favoured jeans and converse to barely there mini skirts and skanky heels. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

A week later, we were heading up the drive to Sarah's house or at least her parents house. They had been briefed on the situation and were up for helping. Sarah, needed a little more convincing. Lisa, walked right in. not very safe. My sling was still very uncomfortable and I had itches on my arm I just couldn't reach it.

"Aunt Claire, we're here!" she whisper yelled, she obviously knew where Claire was. I heard a laugh. I looked towards the small round woman, who had long beautiful mud brown hair, not where Sarah gets her ginger from. She had glasses on and was wearing an apron. She dusted her hands so she could come greet us properly.

"Hello Mrs. Suttling" Harry said holding out his hand. She brushed him off and hugged him.

"None of that it's Claire" she grinned and hugged all of us. "I was just making some cookies" she smiled, she was slightly flustered which was obviously from being in the kitchen. Lisa suddenly took off for a room in the house.

"I call about five of them" Lisa called out gleefully. We looked at each other in confusion. Claire just laughed. She ushered us past, a living room, a toilet, the stairs another few closed doors until we reached a cluttered but large kitchen it was one of those cosy cottage kitchen's that were really lovely and you could really learn to love. The house overall was quite large. Lisa was there stuffing her face, she was making orgasm faces at the food.

"I'm telling you, food of the gods!" she exclaimed. I knew all five of us most definitely wanted to try some now. We all looked to Claire, secretly asking, she nodded over to eagerly. We all dived in, those cookies sure do melt in your mouth they were divine, I've never tasted food as good before. "How is Sarah turning to the news?" asked Lisa, she was bracing herself.

"If she wasn't so stubborn, I would say she was excited- but after what happened with JLS she did tell you she wasn't going to look after any of your bands anymore" Claire said, chuckling slightly.

"but Coldplay, Rizzlekicks and the wanted were fine, that was one incident. I'll go talk to her" Lisa said, shoving the cookie in her mouth.

"Why does Sarah have a choice?" Louie asked. Claire looked up, from her clearing and tidying up.

"Lisa didn't tell you? Well she never does, now wouldn't be any different." she said almost to herself "Sarah, knows exactly what your going through- she has become the best protector. Made it her mission to learn as many fighting styles as she could she can hold up in a fight. She's the best there is. Now we've never had a many as you we only have two extra rooms with two beds in each but there's enough space for me to put up an extra bed for one of you. Now up you go, go find Lisa, she will be in the second door to the left." she nodded and we smiled at her maternal nature, as she pushed us up the stairs, to the right there was a slight corridor to the right but there was only one door there, we looked left and there was large corridor up that way. We moved to the second door and heard voices from the other side.

"Lisa, I told you- after last time I'm not doing it again." an unknown voice said, I heard Lisa groan in annoyance.

"Sarah you're the best I know, these boys are not just my job but they have become my friends; if you don't do it for them do it for me." Lisa, had turned to begging. I had never heard her beg before, this sarah must be good- I looked up the hallway. The house was a semi large traditional English cottage that had managed to house a family of five and now us, and apparently Lisa stayed around a lot.

"But he'll be posing as my boyfriend?" Sarah asked desperately. Who? Who would be posing as her boyfriend?

"You out of both of us know that's better than saying they are staying with a bunch of strangers, because one almost got blown up; plus I know you have a soft spot for Niall" Lisa said, I secretly smiled, we were gonna walk in. we hadn't meant to eavesdrop. Promise…

"Blown up?… who almost got blown up?" Sarah demanded. She obviously hadn't heard.

"Niall" Lisa said somewhat calmly. I heard Sarah start, then stop to calm her breathing.

"Is he hurt?" She asked. She was taking deep breaths.

"A fractured wrist, a couple of security guards were hurt and a fan or two. They think it was a warning explosive as it didn't do that much damage" Lisa said. I heard Sarah grumble something under her breath about stupid security and not checking the cars properly. Her voice sounded as majestic as a slow swimming swan down a river on a summers day.

"I was there when the security checked the car, the car was waiting for ten minutes for them. This stalker had that much time to bug the car" Lisa said. I heard Sarah huff.

"What about school? My friends? You don't worry about my studies when you sign me up for these things?" Sarah asked, she had a point.

"Mr Crowe had no choice but to say they could attend school with you, and I know for a fact your friends have been horrible to you lately- you could do with some back up. Louis is twenty, he can help you with your studies" Lisa said.

"Exactly he is twenty, why on earth would he want to go to school with me? Huh? And thanks for the friend dig by the way, I've been feeling good about that." I almost laughed at the sarcasm and irony in her voice. "how on earth am I going to pass Niall off as my boyfriend if I can't even keep my friends?" she asked, I gasped- I was going to be the boyfriend. I secretly didn't mind she had been beautiful in all the photos I had seen. "I mean, I'm going to Cornwall this week- I spend all my time in the sea how am I going to be able to protect them?" she argued her point more. "Lisa, have you thought this through; at all?" Sarah stressed.

"Look Sarah, your thinking about this in too much detail. You'll find they are great friends, they'll co-operate; they are here to be protected against a stalker. You're the person I have chosen to look after them. You want to know why? Because I know it would be in the best interest of everyone these boys need to be protected, and you're the protection. They are going to be here until this stalker is found whether you like it or not" Lisa said with finality. I had never heard anyone argue with Lisa when she got this annoyed, Sarah didn't seem to care.

"You know, you and me are gonna fall out. This is that last one I am ever doing- and I'm only doing it because this stalker has already attacked and Niall got hurt." Sarah said. I could hear she wasn't happy. "has mum made cookies?" I heard change the subject so completely, she forgave Lisa so quickly? If I really didn't want to do something I wouldn't have forgiven her, probably had a huge tantrum- she was obviously too trusting.

"Thank you and yes, but the boys are down there so if you want one- run" Zayn quickly knocked on the door.

"Lisa, Mrs C sent us up" Harry called. The door opened, A small spaniel and a big ball of fluff flew out and started sniffing and licking the spaniel jumping about, the fluff turned out to be a chow; she had two dogs -and there stood Sarah- her thick golden hair reached her mid back it was slightly wavy on the verge of being curly.

"Well boys, looks like your stuck with me" she said, and smiled slightly. "I guess I better show you around, tomorrow we'll have to set up a interview to talk about what your doing next" Sarah explained. She pulled the spaniel off of Liam.

"What are their names?" Louis asked. She looked at him then back at the dogs.

"The fluff is Voldemort, then this hyper lil thing is Gandalf" she grinned. "I'm a bit of a nerd when it comes to those sorta things. Right" we had stopped in the hallway which was cream and had brown carpet the walls were covered with photos and art. "My brother loves art, and is very good at it; so you'll find a lot of paint and arty things around. My sister does like singing, but not to your level she's interested in doing other stuff but she can play quite a few instruments" Sarah explained looking at us. "If your going to be staying here, you have o know the rules, that is my studio" she said pointing to the room she and Lisa had come out. "that is strictly out of bounds unless you are dieing and need me to protect you. But since you are under my protection no-one will get close enough to get that far in the confrontation." a bit confident in her abilities. "that is my brothers painting studio, don't interrupt him on Sundays but any other days are fine" she grinned. "Downstairs, one of the doors you would have past is my sisters music room and another her bedroom a bathroom." she was explaining.

"There was an extra door" Harry said, he wanted to know what the room was.

"Well, we're not really sure what we call that room- it's a kind of library slash storeroom along with cinema room so call it what you want." we had moved to the middle of the corridor the same length both ways down. Gandalf was following her around, owner perhaps? She pointed to the whitewashed door at the very end of the corridor. "Mum and Dads room, I don't really know the policy, no admittance after nine O'clock and never before seven- won't get a very happy reception" Sarah grinned obviously thinking of a memory. She pointed to another. "Brothers room, it stinks but feel free to annoy the hell out of him, he is quite obnoxious and has a horrible attitude" she described but still a little hint of tenderness. She walked to the other end nearer the stairs she opened a door. We walked in. there were purple walls, most of which were covered- one was covered with Cds and posters, the wanted, JLS us one direction, then Alex Pettyfer, and a couple of other Bands. There was a metal frame bed pushed up against the wall opposite the door, at the foot of the bed was the wall with a radiator and the window, pushed against that were two dog beds, which Voldemort and Gandalf ran over to and found chew toys and old treats. Pushed against the wall with the door was a comfy looking chair a orangey, brown drawer set with a tank on top, I walked over to it and saw there were turtle type things.

"What are they?" Liam asked. Sarah laughed and turned her eyes to what we were looking at.

"They are my babies, My terrapins" Sarah grinned and looked fondly at the terrapins.

"You just wait and find out what they are called," Lisa laughed, sarah cast an annoyed look at her- not entirely forgiven I guess.

"Their names are fine!" Sarah grumbled. "Buzz and Woody, the smaller one is Buzz" She grinned at me, and I smiled back. Next to the chair which was next to the drawers was another set of plastic drawers, I opened one and saw it packed full of books, I opened the second the same and the third all full of books. The wall next to the door was a built in wardrobe and some more drawers but those held clothes, considering the one with the terrapins had four and a storage compartment, held make-up nail polish, more Cds and DVDS I didn't know how she had so much. Next to the wardrobe was a full length mirror and a vanity. Over all her room was quite small for what she had in it. What I only just noticed, what I thought was more posters were in fact a lot of small pictures looked like she had, a memory wall. I saw quite a few of me, then lots of other celebrities then some of what I assume her friends. She pointed one out.

"That's Charly, she is in fact the biggest fan of yours I had ever met" Sarah grinned fondly. She pointed to another chubby girl but happy girl. "Georgia, prefers the wanted but she doesn't mind you guys" She smiled again but sadly this time. She pointed to a model like blonde girl, "Katie, she's not really into your type of music, but she likes Liam" she grinned winking at Liam. He blushed, I rolled my eyes.

"Who likes the rest of us?" I asked, she turned and looked at me. Her eyes glazed over. I looked at her. "Sarah?" I asked, she snapped out of it.

"Sorry, I like your accent- I forgot you were Irish" she laughed. She pointed to a coloured Asian looking girl who was actually quite pretty. "Asha, obsessed with Enrique Iglasisas- but is forming a new obsession with Zayn so when I introduce you two I apologise" she grinned at Zayn. He looked down, he was actually quite shy. I pointed to a pretty brunette who was in quite a lot.

"who's that?" I asked. I looked at her and saw her smile.

"That's my best friend, my closest friend Olivia, along with Alisha, Beth, Jess, Becca and Ellie" she pointed to various different people, her voice smooth and soft sounding. I could listen to her speak all day her Essex accent dragging on certain words she mostly forgot her T's and did sound a little like a Chav.

"Mrs. C said something about you needing reinforcements, your friends being odd with you" Liam said discreetly when actually we had overhear Lisa saying something about that.

"Well those guys are from my church, Georgia, Katie and Charly used to be my good friends at school but then a girl called Sophie" she pointed to a graffitied picture, she had horns and a devil tail. "I don't know, but she came along and suddenly I was no longer part of the group- so I went off on my own" she said. "now the rules on my room, you can come in whenever you want but I will warn you now, I'm not a very morning person. I will probably hit you in the morning." She pointed to a door, and walked through it. "the bathroom. We all followed, it was bright and yellow, with a shower and bath as in a two in one type thing, a cabinet with a sink built into it, and a toilet- a cabinet and a vanity. She reached into the cabinet and took out blankets, handed out pillows and duvets. There was another door on the other side of the room. She quickly walked through it- we were back out into the corridor.

"Harry, Zayn and Niall this will be your room" she said, we were in a dark blue room there was a large window with light blue curtains, there were two beds on either sides of the room a door leading to the hallway- small bedside cabinets next to the beds. There was a large wardrobe, and a built in wardrobe, and some cabinets. Next to the cabinets was a pullout sofa which had been pulled out and already got a bed sheet on it. "I'm sorry one of you will have to sleep on the sofa, it actually comfy more so than the beds. So you can fight it out. She asked each of us how many pillows we took and handed out however many. She waited while Zayn claimed a bed and Harry claimed a bed so I took the sofa. We put our pillows down. Then she remembered she had to show Liam and Louis to their room. She opened the door, to the corridor we were right by the stairs she just walked across the corridor, and opened the closed door. It was exactly the same as my room but in green instead. Once they had claimed a bed each we turned back to Sarah.

"Now, I'm afraid you don't have weeks of kicking back and relaxing. You can treat your rooms how you want just don't break anything, you don't have to keep them tidy or anything but there is more than one of you in each so I would suggest they are tidy. There will be jobs to do around the house; such as, hovering and helping mum with general tidying she does do most of it but its always nice to help. Plus she'll let you use the car. Now the parents need respect they are taking you in, when you need to be out of the way for the police to investigate" she grinned.

"Will we be able to do any sort of signing or anything like that?" Harry asked. She shook her head.

"No, tomorrow you will have an interview- saying due to the accident your spending time with family friends and girlfriends in this case Niall I'll be you girlfriend so it doesn't look odd, which reminds me- the hospital sent some more painkillers for your wrist they are in the kitchen. Lets head downstairs" she said. The dogs running out of her room and bounded down the stairs after Sarah who ran down. We looked at each other then at Lisa.

"She'll loosen up after a couple of days" she laughed at our facial expressions and pushed us down the stairs, she was waiting for us at the bottom. She pointed to the living room.

"Family room, through there you can also get to Hannah's room" I knew Hannah was her sister, George was her brother there was an Ed but I can't remember who he was to this family. I noticed in the hallway by the door was all our luggage, in the porch was the normal coat pegs with a million and one coats and bags hanging up then behind the door was a large cabinet with cabby holes with shoes and scars and gloves overflowing in them. The hallway was green with thick green carpet, there were more paintings and photos there was a hand drawn picture on canvas of sarah, her shading was beautiful. George sure was good. She walked past a door. As we trailed behind after her, not knowing where we were going I felt slightly pathetic but she seemed to get more comfortable so I knew we would get along nicely she knew how things needed to be done, I knew all five of us just wanted to sit down and relax for a bit. The sling was getting annoying as it itched behind my neck it was just plain uncomfortable.

"Toilet, music room, library, Hannah's room, dining room, Mum's room which by the way I'm not allowed in so you guys aren't allowed in. Dad's study" she was pointing out different rooms as she was walking along the corridor she walked into the kitchen and headed into another room, grabbing a cookie on the way, Claire smiled warily at her middle child who walked straight through another door I hadn't seen before as I walked in I saw, a cat? The dogs ran up to the cat and started licking it. The cat was extremely fat and just glared at the dogs but there was no barking or ripping to shreds.

"This is the conservatory or sunroom as they are called in Ireland" she grinned at me, the walls were made out of glass, and I could see a large garden with a huge pond and a little patio with a glass table and chairs out and some bright flowers. "this is pretty much the animals room, this is where their fed any way, the cat is Hannah's, and George has a Snake which by the way I refuse to go anywhere near" she pointed to another tank. "the cat is called Rosie, or Jubba the hut" a starwars reference. She really was Geek.

"Sarah, you really must let them breath for a few moments" Claire said, reprimanding her daughter in a soft motherly tone. "I bet she hasn't told you the important parts" Claire grinned, chubby cheeks showing little dimples. "you have a lot of freedom just be in the dining room at eight or no breakfast, at weekends twelve or no luch and seven or no dinner" Claire said, and smiled softly, "you can pretty much do anything you want, just Sarah is supposed to be protecting you so she needs to know where you are twenty four seven!" Claire grinned at us. "now Sarah stop freaking them out, with all your talking and let them settle in a bit. Go watch a movie or something" Claire said. I've decided I like this woman very motherly.

"Where's Hannah and Ed?" Sarah asked, not really taking her mothers reprimand into account.

"Ed?" I asked. Sarah turned to me. Claire rolled her eyes and pointed to the cinema room.

"Hannah's boyfriend" she explained. She dragged us all along to the cinema room. "yo sis!" she yelled. "We've got guests" there snuggled into a very soft looking love seat were two nineteen year olds who were snuggling each other. They were watching 2012.

"hi there" they both said form the sofa. There we saw longer more comfy looking sofas next to the loveseat facing each other.

"Wow, both of you are so lazy" Sarah laughed, she turned to us. "What would you guys like to do?" she asked. I looked around the room, it was red, along one wall was filled with books, along the wall we walked through was full of DVDS, and the one empty wall was covered with paintings and enlarged photos.

"I'll tell you what, we'll go into the living room so you can all have a sit down" Sarah, said and walked back out, it would seem a little awkward but she just didn't know what we wanted to do. We walked through some French doors and into another green room. There were some leather sofas in there a three seater and a love seat, a fireplace, no TV a sideboard a book case and a coffee table, she flopped down on a love seat I sat next to her, the other four actually did fit on the three seater, the cushions were quite large but not the same on the loveseat Lisa sat on the floor.

"a lot of the rooms are green" Louis observed trying for conversation not wanting it to become awkward. Sarah laughed. She nodded.

"Its mums favourite colour" she explained, she tucked her legs underneath herself. "the day after tomorrow I had actually scheduled a trip to Cornwall, because I like surfing, I'll have to either call it off or you guys can come with me. Its half term week starting Monday and it's supposed to be really hot. And I've been planning this week for ages" we all knew she was guilt tripping us to saying we'd come.

"Well when you put it like that…" I grinned. She smiled slightly, when she heard my accent; I knew a lot of girls were suckers for the Irish accent looks like she was one of those girls.

"we don't know how to surf" Liam said, he was looking at Lisa. A small frown on his face.

"I can teach you, or you can just sunbathe you guys will just need to blend in!" she said, sternly. "we'll have to move about at the weekends so it's harder for the stalker to know exactly where you are" Sarah said. I got fed up of this stinking sling and ended up taking it off.

"we need to figure out something for you guys to say at the interview tomorrow" Lisa said. The rest of the evening we swapped stories and there was a great deal of laughing involved, we had started to become friends and the awkwardness slipped away. Her dad came in, who was quite tall had a belly with thick ginger hair. that's where she got it from. He was wearing a suit, and carrying a briefcase, he went to the kitchen and kissed his wife and they started to talk.

We carried on chatting about anything. It turned out, once she broke from her shell she was naturally quite funny. It took her a while to get Zayn talking as he was quite shy but, me and Sarah worked as a team and we finally cracked him and he started talking and laughing right along with us. Quite soon later, we met George the arty one, who liked to show off for people and I knew would get quite annoying if he kept that up but he stopped towards the end of the evening, Claire and David Sarah's parents soon joined us, and Liam and Harry got off the sofa so they could sit down. Hannah and Ed then joined us we were talking about holidays when Hannah brought France up.

"Sarah do you remember the wedding?" Hannah asked, trying not to laugh just thinking about the memory. Harry was looking between Hannah and Sarah.

"what happened?" he asked. Sarah was glaring at her sister, Ed had his arm around her shoulder.

"Sarah had dragged me to the toilet she was really desperate. Now the toilets are on a balcony type thing, so you look down on all the tables and stuff, now I was standing outside and she was taking forever. I turned back and asked what was wrong. There were some people around, a woman and these two hot guys that she had pointed out at the beginning of the wedding. I couldn't hear what she said through the door. She ended up opening the window, and saying the door wouldn't open and she couldn't climb out of the window because it was too far away from the toilet and she couldn't reach. Lucky for her there was a seat outside of the window, one of the hot guys climbed in and as he said only needed to wiggle the key; but he couldn't get the door open either. He had offered to give her a leg up so she could wiggle out the window but they ended up just ripping her dress instead. They were locked in the toilet for an hour while everyone was looking for the caretaker with the right keys" Hannah was giggling so hard now she had hiccups.

"You have idea how embarrassing that was!" Sarah said, mortified her sister had even brought the wedding up. She had tried to hide her face, but she was shaking with laughter under her hands. "I couldn't even look at him for the whole hour!" she laughed.

"Okay, so what is the one thing you can't live without?" Harry asked. I looked to Sarah thinking about what to say.

"Music" Sarah said, she looked to me telling me it was my turn to say something.

"My heart" I grinned, my cheeky grin. Sarah laughed.

"deep" she grinned then we went back to listening to the others. Louis and Zayn said their phone, Harry said his laptop.

"Liam?" Sarah asked. He was deep in thought then grinned at Sarah and said.

"Hairwax" Sarah laughed a twinkling laugh. Both Hannah and Ed said each other at the same time. Claire said food, David said family and George said paint.

"Which ones of you can drive?" Claire asked.

"i'm learning" Liam grinned, Zayn and Louis put their hands up and said they could drive.

"Who would your dream valentine be?" Hannah asked.

"Miranda Cosgrove" I said, Sarah looked at me.

"Really? She has a really big mouth" Sarah said. She shook her head at me in mock disappointment. Harry said Louis and Louis said Harry.

"Kim kardasian" Liam said and grinned.

"Emma Watson" George was smiling his choice. I saw Sarah shaking her head next to me.

"Okay then, who'd be your dream valentine?" I asked her, she grinned.

"I have two" she said I nodded that she could say both. "Alex Pettyfer and Chris pine" I nodded they were actually very good dream valentines. The parents said each other Hannah said James Marsten and Ed said Hannah.

"Okay sarah" Zayn started, he went back to thought. "Shag, marry or cruise" he said, she nodded looking at him. "Liam, Louis or Niall" Sarah opened her mouth then shut it turned her head to think about it.

"Um" she said, her face melted to one of indecision. "Er, I'd marry um Niall um and uh shag um Liam, Louis a laugh so I'll cruise him" Sarah said, still a little unsure.

"Hey, am I not a laugh?" Liam asked, holding his heart in mock hurt.

"well, I wouldn't know I'm only shagging you" Sarah said, he clutched his heart and spun and fell in mock heartache.

"It hurts right here" Liam said, "how can I live through such character assination?" Liam asked, in a wobbly voice. Sarah turned to me.

"He's good should totally try acting!" she grinned. I laughed, and nodded.

"What's the worst thing that's happened to you while you were asleep?" Ed asked. Harry grinned over at Zayn.

"Harry shaved a 'H' in my leg hair while I was asleep" Sarah burst out laughing.

"Seriously?" Sarah asked, she looked at Harry. "Wow you guys are soo funny! I drew a moustache on Hannah!" Sarah grinned Hannah glared at her.

"Embarrassing fact?" Zayn asked. I knew just the thing, and I think he knew that too. I gave him a playful glare. "Why don't you go first Niall?" he grinned. Sarah looked at me patiently.

"I have a Justin beiber biography" I mumbled. Sarah laughed.

"Ouch! That is embarrassing!" sarah admitted.

"Go on then what's yours?" I challenged. She seemed to be thinking hard.

"I'm a grouch in the mornings" she said and smiled sweetly.

Sarah's point of view…

The next morning, I was rudely awoken; I had five different people jump on me at the same time, I groaned and just rolled over; they'll go away if I don't encourage them.

"Woo, Sarah its time to get up!" Louis howled. , I had hoped they'd bugger off. Five sets off hands started shaking me all at once. I growled.

"seriously? Did you just growl" a infuriating attractive Irish boy laughed. I squeezed my eyes shut and just wished they'd go away.

"Mambo said that if you want breakfast to get up now, if you don't you don't get breakfast and you'll have to wash up" Zayn sang, as he tried to tickle my neck I of course retracted and flew so far under my duvet you would not believe I could move that fast in the morning.

"Get her!" I heard Harry command. I started wriggling, then abruptly stopped; their hands stopped as well. "What's wrong?" I heard Harry ask. This was my strategy I heard my sister laughing from the door.

"If you intend on keeping your life, I would suggest you get off!" I said eerily calm/sinister. Four of the weights jumped off.

"Er, Niall you were supposed to get off…" Louis said, as if it was obvious. "But then she is your girlfriend" he said, and laughed. Niall fell from on top of me, but not the way off the bed he was now stuck between me and the wall. Louis would only say that if they were filming.

"Psst" I whispered, I felt him silently chuckle, he lifted the duvet so only he could see me. His cheeky smile was in place, his deep blue eyes laughing. His arm still in the sling but I knew he would take it off for breakfast, he found it too uncomfortable.

"What can I do for you?" He whispered, trying not to laugh. While trying to discreetly itch under the cast.

"whose filming?" I asked; he thought about it then peaked out no doubt to however many eyes staring curiously at us.

"Your sister" he said when he peaked back under, I rolled my eyes at her. He snuggled further under my duvet, I raised an eyebrow at him, he froze when he looked at my questioning look, he carried on and simply said that it was warm underneath my blankets.

"Mambo, said breakfast but if you two have different ideas…" Louis trailed off.

"I'm sure each other would be a very tasty breakfast" Zayn laughed, then coughed as if he remembered he was being filmed.

"Get lost Zayn" I said, and snuggled a little closer to Niall, it was his chance to raise an eyebrow. I shrugged. "You smell nice" his cheeky grin was back but much bigger.

"Ew, we heard that" Harry cringed.

"Buzz off!" Niall laughed. He wrapped his arms around me. "Any second they are going to pull the duvet off and your only wearing a bra…" Niall trailed off, if anything I rushed to wipe any excess make up off, then started on my hair. "Stop" he said sweetly "You look beautiful" I raised one eyebrow at him in a silent challenge. He nodded. I settled back into his arm hiding my face so no one I knew would see me in the video most likely will be posted.

"Now!" four different voices shouted and the covers were torn and invited the cold; I shivered, yelped and shrank further into Niall. There was an awww from Hannah and fake crying from the boys.

"Guys," Louis fake sniffed. "We've lost him" there were false wails from the three others. "to, to" he fake hiccupped "to, to a girl!" Louis said girl as if a foreign and very unused word. I saw from the corner of my eye Niall glare at them reach over and grab my blanket and wrap it around me; it was very sweet one hand around my back the other was by my neck.

"Just ignore them, they should go away in a while" Niall whispered in my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine. I laughed.

"I highly doubt it" I grinned at him. The other boys were all talking and laughing at whatever Louis was saying.

"you better get out then" Niall cheekily chuckled, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No chance, their your friends!" I said, I was already falling back asleep on Niall.

"Oh no you don't!" Niall was in the better position to shake me now "Wake up you" He laughed.

"Oi! You lot get down here your breakfast's getting cold" Mum shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah you love birds, time to get up!" Liam came and started shaking me, I groaned and rolled further onto Niall. Is that possible? Liam only seemed to be shaking me? No fair.

"Oi, you! Leave ma woman" Niall said and absentmindedly slapping him and actually getting him full on the face.

"Alright, alright we're leaving but I'm gonna eat both of yours breakfast" Harry laughed manically.

"Fatty" I shouted, I turned and realised they'd all left. I turned back and cuddled into Niall. "Mmmm, fancy being my full term pillow?" I asked. "Much comfier," I looked up. "And much prettier" he grinned at me, his cheeky grin, he then pushed me outta bed. I shrieked. I landed on the floor with a thud. My face must have been hilarious, because Niall was laughing for about five minutes he was still chuckling when I shoved him out of my room angrily. I must admit I was fighting a smile even as I rubbed the left side of my arse. I quickly got changed into my cotton stripy top and my red skinny jeans; I grabbed my Ipod and headphones. I put my too big jumper on it was my jumper I wore when I was tired and really moody. I was still half asleep. My right butt cheek was throbbing. I was still rubbing it, when I entered the dining room and glared at Niall, he only burst out laughing.

"we saved you a space" Hannah grinned and pointed between, Niall and Louis. I threw my hands up. I was getting no luck today. Niall at least attempted at an innocent look but it was working because he kept laughing. While taking his sling off.

"Sarah, grab the orange juice" George said, then carried on eating, I moved next to him; I put my head to his head.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, I knew he rolled his eyes. I was secretly smiling and eyeing up Niall, George sure did have an awesome view from here.

"Please, please can I have the orange juice" I grinned, went into the kitchen and grabbed the orange juice. I walked back into the room. Mum really had gone all out and had cooked for the entirety of England. Bless her.

"one, time when me and Sarah went out dancing some guy asked her to dance." Niall looked up and he looked real jealous, it was quite sexy actually. This story was a very annoying one. "She slapped him full on the face" Hannah started to laugh she tried to finish but just dissolved into giggles. Every eye on the table turned to me. I sighed.

"He didn't say please" Niall, Louis and Zayn burst out laughing. I was still moody from my awakening. Halfway through breakfast, I felt Niall's foot brush against mine. I looked up at him but he kept looking forward, the tips of his mouth turned up, I shook ma head a little.

"Baked beans?" My mum asked Louis, he put up a cross sign against the Beans.

"Noooo, I can't stand them!" he exclaimed. I smiled evilly a fact to lock away. Louis saw my evil look and did have the decency to gulp in fear, I laughed and grinned at him; he grinned back.

I flicked up my hood and leaned back in my chair. Niall's foot stroked mine, I found it hard to stop from smiling. All the way through breakfast we played footy under the table. Until I saw Harry and Louis snicker to themselves they were looking at something. I picked up my plate and bowls, took them out to the kitchen and discreetly looked over their shoulders they didn't even notice; I walked past. They were looking at the video from this morning. I put the plates down, and devised my plan. I walked back in as silently as I could. I jumped on them and grabbed my sisters phone out of unsuspecting hands. Seeing their happy faces turning surprised was like stealing candy from a unprotected baby. Cue crazy laugh. I pegged it to the kitchen and managed to delete it, right in front of Harry and Louis.

"That's not our only copy" they both said at the same time. Which was eerily creepy. I raised an eyebrow.

"Hello you tube!" Liam sang when he walked out of the room, I narrowed my eyes had them.

"sarah?" Mum called, I was reluctant to answer I didn't wanna quit this stare down; I sighed.

"Yeah" I called. she herself appeared around the doorway.

"You were last down, your on washing up duty" Mum announced.

"Ha" Harry and Louis laughed in my face.

"But-"

"No" she said. Evil woman

"please-" I persisted, this would be so humiliating.

"No"

"Har-" she wouldn't even let me finish my word. Rude.

"Your doing it, now get to it" she said and walked away. I grumbled and deflated. I turned to the sink and started to fill the sink. I was giving Harry and Louis the silent treatment and I think they knew it. Niall walked in, carrying his plate.

"Um, where do I put this?" he asked, he obviously had no clue what was happening. I took it from him and started to clean it and quickly left it on the rack. He stood there standing dumbfounded, he obviously didn't know what to do. He cautiously picked up a tea towel in the overly crowded kitchen, he picked up the plate and slowly started to dry it.

"Babe, you don't have to do that" I said, reluctant to say this if he said okay and ran off leaving me with the two goons, standing behind me whispering between each other. I was getting worried.

"No problem baby, here to help right?" Niall just replied. I grinned at him and we washed everything, while we were forced to listening to Louis chatter on and bullying us about our situation this morning. He was being mean to me when I finished with the washing up, I turned to Louis but only to find he was facing away; leaning against the island next to me. I looked at Harry and put a finger to my lips to keep him quiet, I grinned at Niall. I picked up the now dirty washing up water. Walked behind Louis as he was still talking away Harry, realising what I was about to do tried to warn Louis but too late, I poured the water all over him. I heard him shriek. Niall behind me laughing manically as he couldn't hold it in anymore. Louis spun on his heel, caught me with the stink eye, I smiled sweetly. I dropped the bowl.

"Oh… how on earth did that happen?" I asked, he grinned evilly. He grabbed the tea towel that had been next to him that had also got soaked in my spillage.

"you'll pay ginge" he grinned. He twisted the towel and, then tried to whip me with it but missed. He ran around the island, me trying to run away; he got my butt. Liam hearing the commotion, ran into the room seeing the state of the floor and Louis and was now filming the whole thing. There was me screaming and laughing away from Louis. Harry then got involved, trying to catch me to hold me down. I shouted for Niall, he looked around grabbed a packet of flower left out. He turned but he wasn't holding onto the flower tight enough and it flew all over me. I shrieked, I looked down at myself, I was white covered in flower head to toe; I knew my face would be too. I looked up. Everyone had froze and were trying not to laugh. I turned my playful glare to Niall.

"Your gonna pay for that" at that I gave him no time to react I jumped him, we both fell to the floor; I was tickling him to death I found a particularly ticklish spot just below his belly button. Having him floored, he was squirming and laughing to much, I leaned down and rubbed all the flower of my face and onto his. Louis and Harry soon joined in my assault on Niall and having him almost dieing of laughter until my mother came in and looked at the state of the kitchen.

"what is going on in here?" she demanded. I looked up sheepishly. She looked down at me one eyebrow raised and a semi smile on her face.

"Louis started it." I said. I grinned at him.

"Did not" Louis argued. Mum was looking between the two of us not knowing what to think.

"Did too" I said, and looked at him in a challenge. Mum helped Niall up.

"Louis why are you all wet?" Mum asked, obviously wondering what could happen. Before he could say anything, Niall jumped in.

"Harry soaked him with the washing up bowl while me and Sarah finished the washing up" giving her the sweetest smile ever. She turned the stink eye on them both. I was pulling the whole 'we just got away with it' face behind mums back and sticking out ma tongue.

"Well, you two better get this mess cleaned up" Mum said threatening. Mum stormed out. Louis turned and glared at me.

"you two should probably get to it, you've got an interview soon" I said and smiled.

"Why did you tell her it was me who did the pouring it was all Sarah man" Harry complained. I turned to Niall.

"My butt still hurts from you pushing me over this morning" I moaned, poking him in the chest; while I pouted, he laughed and pecked my pout.

"Ew, PDA guys get outta here, we gotta clear up" Harry complained. I laughed. Liam turned his camera off as he started to laugh. He started to post the two videos onto Twitter. Shit was gonna go down.

"Liam's gonna help us when we get our own back" Louis warned. I rolled my eyes and ran for the shower.

"Look forward to it" I shouted over my shoulder leaving Niall and Liam Laughing in the kitchen. I quickly picked up my phone and saw I had about a thousand Mentions on Twitter.

_melisaaaaaa_1D who does she think she is, wondering to Niall's life and stealing my boyfriend __L boyfriend stealer!_

_tina1Ddirectioner! Niall's mine back off_

_Ester…BOOM I think it's sweet they obviously like each other, take no shit Niall's new girl. _I liked her I quickly tweeted back my thanks to her.

_charly95_1D why didn't you tell me you knew 1D Sarah? Xx_

Oh what and you would have stayed my friend, just because I know awesome people. I quickly called Niall, he ran up the stairs and I showed him all the tweets, he sat outside the bathroom because I asked him to read out the tweets. He didn't want to, but I wanted to see if any threatened death to try and see if we could find the stalker, they seemed to go for Niall- so it seemed plausible to Niall I just wanted to hear his accent and what they said. He had put his sling on for the interview.

"_Jeez, she ain't even pretty… from what I saw any way, he shouldn't waste his time"_

"_I hate those girls who are hating on Niall's new girl just because he's found happiness doesn't mean you should ruin what they have" _

"_stupid, stupid, stupid Niall can't he see I'm right here?" _

"_I'm Irish, that automatically makes me better than that chavvy English girl" _I quickly towelled myself off and got changed into my different clothes.

"I personally think your beautiful" Niall said- I thought he had wondered off, because he stopped talking when I turned the shower off. "no matter what any of my fans say" Niall said, I heard him get up and run down the stairs, I smiled slightly. I never had anyone call me beautiful before. I walked out put my towel in the basket and picked up my phone, which was flashing with new mentions- guess I better turn my twitter updates off. I unlocked my phone and saw Niall had out his number in.

_Nialler is very sexy xxxxxxxxxx_

_I rolled my eyes, at him. It did make me smile after all the hate I was getting. I didn't know what I did to any of those fan girls who were sending me so much hate. Why do they hate me, what did I do to deserve this? I quickly made it downstairs Lisa was there, she was freaking out, we were late. _

"_I'm gonna go have a shower" Louis said, he only had time to get changed but- Mum ushered him back down to finish helping Harry tidy up. Lisa pretty much tackled him. _

"_No! we don't have time lets go" Lisa demanded. She pushed us all in the car. There not being enough space for all of us so me having to sit on Niall's lap. I got another tweet this time I saw the two videos Liam tweeted one form this morning and the breakfast catastrophe. Louis was still playfully annoyed with me. _

"_No!" I said, Niall looked at me- his playful smile slowly disappearing. I had come to learn Niall was very loud. "Liam" I moaned and hit him. "Why on earth would you post both Videos?" I asked him, he grinned. "I'm getting enough hate as it is" I moaned and turned to Niall. "being your girlfriend is very hard" I said, he chuckled. _

"_My apologises" He said, and his normal smile was back. I rested my head on his chest. I was tired from my exciting morning and my interrupted rest. _

"_Hmm" I hummed. Lisa was looking at us with a small smile on her face. "Liam, is it true your scared of spoons?" I asked, he shuddered, I grinned. He nodded sadly. _

"_Yeah" he shuddered again, obviously thinking about one. _

"_Spoons?" I asked curiously, he nodded as if it was normal; and shuddered. "Spoons" I said again, he shuddered. "spoons, spoons, spoons, spoons" he shuddered so much I actually thought he was having an epileptic fit! Me and Niall burst out laughing. Dad parked outside, there was plenty of fans there- it was actually quite scary. Everyone got out, I climbed off his lap; he started to get out but I didn't move. He turned to look at me. _

"_You alright?" he asked, I shook my head. He shut the door quickly. "what's up?" he looked genuinely concerned. _

"_There's so many of them" I whispered, his answering smile. _

"_I know, a little overwhelming- isn't it? I get like that sometimes." he admitted. I looked up at his honest face. He didn't seem to get scared at anything, neither did I; so this was a strange feeling._

"_You do?" I asked in a whisper. He nodded. He pulled me in for a hug. _

"_I'll be here the whole time, just hold on to me" he grinned in my ear and kissed my cheek. "you ready?" he asked me, holding my face in his hands. He was just so sweet! I swallowed and breathed in. I nodded and gave him a watery smile. He opened the door and helped me out, he wrapped his arm around me- keeping me strongly grounded. We walked out, we walked around meeting his fans and he signed stuff, and had photos taken but he'll either have his arms around me, or be holding my hands. I was talking to one of his nice fans. _

"_So, are you guys like dating?" she asked, I smiled and nodded. "Is it scary?" she asked. _

"_Sometimes, I mean I get so much hate from fans and stuff- it's really quite hurtful. But Niall is so sweet and he knows how to make me laugh so he makes me feel better." Niall soon joined the conversation and she shyly asked for a picture which I took and made sure I took loads just so she had plenty of memories, he knew what I was doing and pulled funny faces; groaning when his sling got in the way- I motioned for him to kiss her on the cheek. I captured that and she looked like she was going to faint. I grinned at her and handed back the camera. She smiled her thanks, and I knew I had made a friend. She handed me her number. _

"_Ever need a friend, gimme a call" she winked I laughed my thanks. I looked at the paper. Amy. That was her name. Niall pulled me towards the entrance. We had rehearsed what they were gonna say but we did not know what questions were gonna be asked. I quickly handed over Niall's pain killers and a bottle of water so he was not too distracted on camera. Niall kissed me before he went and sat down, the film crew had been watching us enter, the other boys playfully interacted with me- until they too walked over and sat down. I shook my head and smiled at them. One of the crew who seen my interactions, gave me a place to sit behind the camera's I smiled thanked him and sat down. I had some trusty security check the place out before hand, and no-one was allowed in; I made sure all cars were going to be checked before anyone got in. soon it started. _

"_So, Niall; what happened?" the interviewer asked. Niall started shaking his head. _

"_Some crazed stalker, took things a little too far" Niall grinned, his accent turning me on. _

"_Sarah was terrified" Liam teased. Niall shrugged it off. The interviewer looked like she wanted to ask but Harry interrupted. _

"_Which, is why we are taking a little break. You know get back to our roots. This was a little too scary, we have people trying to find out who this is and if we need to press charges and stuff. So we don't want any public… we need to try and blend in." Harry said, even he himself knew that was impossible. _

"_to shake the stalker" Louis said, he was normally the fun guy. He was, serious. The interviewer looked like she wanted to get away from this subject. _

"_We, have evidence that; you Mr Horan have a new girl" the interviewer said, and smiled at him. _

"_Evidence?" Niall asked, saying the exact question I was thinking… odd. She grinned and on the screen came up the video from this morning. Of them trying to wake me up. My hands flew to my face as I watched me back. It did look like me and Niall were in love. There were plenty of chuckles when I shouted that Harry was a fatty. Then went straight into the second. But it turns out Zayn had been hiding and had been filming the whole time it started when I was telling Harry to be quiet. Then bam. Seeing Louis face from the front was hilarious! And I thought it was funny being there. There were awws when Niall kissed my pout away then it finished when Louis was promising me revenge and me saying I couldn't wait. It then stopped, Niall had the biggest grin on his face right at that moment. I had my hands covering my face. _

"_Would this be your girl?" the interviewer asked. She was smiling and expecting the answer. _

"_Why yes, that would be ma girl" Niall said proudly, I groaned at his Tarzan like approach. I shook my head in affection, and whispered. _

"_Bless him" the guy next to me started laughing, but had to keep quiet. _

"_Brave girl eh?" the interviewer winked. He laughed. _

"_Yeah, already she's been getting hate from fans. She's being so strong and as Liam said, she was absolutely terrified after the accident." I rolled my eyes. He was bigging himself up. _

"_So Louis, what exactly happened in that kitchen?" The interviewer asked. _

"_He got owned, By Niall's girlfriend" Zayn said matter of factly. _

"_Did not" Louis argued. _

"_Did too" I argued under my breath. _

"_so speaking of fans, what's the weirdest thing that's happened to you by a fan?" the interviewer asked. _

"_A fan once asked to lick my face" Liam said, then they past banter amongst each other. The rest of it went along those lines, I prowled the whole venue to make sure there were no surprises, I had the car checked, multiple times. I was being paranoid, but that was best in this business. When they had finished the interview they were finally allowed to stop smiling. Niall ran off, and straight towards me. _

"_how'd I do baby?" he asked, he looked at me. I smiled at him. _

"_Brilliant" I said, and he kissed me lightly on the lips. I had never been used to such tender uses of affection- it was gonna take some getting used to. "I still cannot believe they played those videos, this equals, mortified!" I laughed as he lifted me up and swung me around for what seems no reason._

"_they were fine" he laughed. I slapped him on his chest. _

"_yeah because I'm so pretty in the mornings" I said, in a sarcastic voice. _

"_I think you look beautiful no matter what time of day it is" Niall said. Some nearby workers who were eavesdropping aww'd and sighed longingly. If he kept this up I would be beating them off with a stick! he grinned at me knowing full well what I was thinking. I shook my head at him and all he could do was grin at me. _

"_Well, you caveman lets get going. We've got to pack for our little trip" I did say that suspiciously quieter just in case anyone was eavesdropping. He laughed, interlocked our fingers and pulled us towards the others. My phone started ringing on the way so I had to multitask and I pulled out my phone. _

"_Young lady!" the commanding voice of my mother demanded down the phone. I visibly flinched. "your leaving in how long? And you have not tidied your room, or packed" my mother screeched, I could see all the boys laughing at my expression Zayn was recording it all; he had been filming the audience all the way through the interview. "get your tiny body and those boys back here if you still expect me to let you go to Cornwall later this evening" Mum yelled. I winced as I closed my phone. _

"_You just got a bollocking from your mother?" Niall laughed. I glared at him. I pouted. _

"_Only because, you all move like freakishly slowly. We need to get going. We'll have to go out the back door" I said, I looked out the window. _

"_What about the fans?" Zayn asked. I looked at him. Most people had given us our space so no one was listening in. _

"_well, I'm sorry but I'm not about to be brutally murdered by my mother for some fans that have already seen you" Sarah said grimly. "besides I'm going out the back way, if you wish to be protected I suggest you follow me" I said, I smiled at them. They had to chose. Them or their fans. I felt someone interlocked their fingers in mine, I looked up and my eyes met a pair of stunning blue orbs, he was smiling so I smiled back. I then noticed all the others walking behind me, all tweeting saying they had to leave early and out the back because they were late for something very important and snickered. _


	2. Partaaaaaaaay!

**I got a really nice review so I'm gonna update just for them :D **

Cornwall here we come! Louis was driving, we were over half way and I could see the land mass change . I had checked the whole of the car before we even started loading it. I double checked all the bags and checked the car over before we all got in. I had a few things to talk to the guys about. I was really excited I had my surfboard on the roof and I was all too excited for this holiday. I was thinking of a way to broach the subject I know all of them thought about their appearances seriously, I'd just have to go into no nonsense mode. I got their fake I.D's out of my bag.

"okay, these are your new identification cards" I said, Harry who was sitting next to me glanced over. There was no pictures but I'd have to take one with their new look. I did know how to do all that, it was easy really and a walk in the park as the government were behind me. All my fake I.D's of my own were flawless and got me into clubs easy.

"New I.D's?" Liam asked. I got the impression Liam was an innocent amongst the others. I sighed.

"yeah, you're getting new looks too" I closed my eyes and waited for the argument. I silenced them with a finger motion of quiet. "my friend in Cornwall is a good stylist, she can make you all look different" I reasoned with them. "she can make you the exact same way after again" I didn't want to argue but they each were pulling a fit.

"aww Sarah, it took years to look this good" Louis's conceitedness shining in every word, I gave him a look. He just smiled. I shook my head no.

"its happening, and if you don't like it; I'll just have to knock you out take you in by force and make you look like an idiot." I threatened. Harry didn't have the brains to shut up.

"I cannot cut my hair, no way in a million years" Harry was shaking his head no. I glared at him.

"Harry don't make me an enemy, I'm trying to help you." I sat side ways in my seat and looked each of them in the eyes, I was sitting by the door so it was easy to look at all them, Louis was taking occasional glances in the rear view mirror, but looked at the road most of the time when all the others were looking at me in protest. "The British government can only censor so much, and if you have about a thousand girls swarming around you tweeting about your location or screaming loudly and possibly catching the attention of the stalker. I have never lost anyone who was in my care, and I am not staining my reputation with some famous spoilt boys who don't want to think about their safety" I was getting angry how can they disregard themselves. "if only four of you change, there's a possibility that the fifth is recognised and then that makes everyone look too closely" I was looking directly at Harry. "if not for yourself then for your bandmates, or most likely I would get hurt" I told them. Zayn looked confused.

"why would you get hurt?" he asked, his gorgeous brown eyes and tan skin to inquisitive for his own good.

"I wouldn't hesitate a second, to stop any of you getting hurt and so I would be the one getting hurt" I put my headphones in and wouldn't listen to any arguments. I had told Louis before and he agreed that it would be in the bands best interest so I had given him directions when we hit a certain landmark. Half hour later I noticed us going into my friends drive. He soon parked on the drive. I had texted her a couple of minutes ago, even though she knew we were coming. I got out Niall got out of the front. Me and Louis let Harry and Liam out of the seats in the boot. Harry got out and looked at the house.

"is this where we're staying?" he asked. He looked at me expectantly. Then turned back to the house.

"no" I said. He started to protest.

"look Sarah, I know your only doing your job but I told you-" I cut him off, as I put my hand to his neck and pinched a couple of nerves that made him unconscious. I caught him.

"and I warned you" I swung him up and carried him bridal style and carried him up to the steps of the house. The boys each offered to take Harry but I just shrugged them off. I motioned for Liam to knock on the door and he did. I came face to face with my long time good friend. She had a large smile on her face. She looked down at the boy in my arms. "he was unwilling and this needs to happen. He has half an hour before he wakes up. Do you think you can work your awesome magic?" I asked her as we walked down to the basement. Her parents knew that she did all this and renovated the basement into a sort of saloon type thing, there was fake tanning instruments, the normal hairdresser stuff and other stuff only a expert would be able to guess what it was for. I lugged Harry into the room.

**Time shift because I am a time lord**

Harry sat there, next to Louis still passed out. He had blonde hair, wore blue eye contacts and had darker skin hence fake tan; his hair was shorter and chemically straightened and did have brown highlights but it was lighter brown than his normal brunette, whereas his curly hair was just by his ears his now was longer at the front and shorter at the back. If I do say so myself, he looked better… or should I not say that? Louis was sitting next to Harry looking at me in worry, the whole time I had known Louis this was the only time I was truly worried he was much quieter than I was used too. Liam was getting his look changed, it was just me him and Harry in the room. I sat down next to Louis.

"what's up?" I asked. He looked down at me as if he hadn't been in the room for a while. He gulped, I took his hand. "what's bothering you?" I asked again.

"I guess, its all just catching up to me." he looked away at Harry with a slight smile on his face. "we were always scared of stalkers, none of us were very good in any situation like that. How do you know we can trust her?" he asked me looking back at me. I smiled at him.

"her mother and my mother were on a boat when they were both heavily pregnant with each of us. My mother went into labour with me and we were four hours of off shore and mum was panicking because she thought she was going to lose me. Lucky thing Lily's mum is a midwife. That didn't help three and a half hours later when she too went into labour through the stress, the weather had got shockingly bad, as our mothers held hands the other hands taken by the respective partners, the captain freaking out trying to go fast but not making the ride uneven. Our families have been friends ever since" I explained. "me and Lily are as close as close, she pushed me out of the way of an incoming bike, and broke her leg, and I saved her from the bullies…I think we can trust her" I winked at him and he looked down embarrassed. He nodded and let go of my hand. He shifted on the seat when he realised Harry was coming too. He was protecting me.

"hey buddy" Louis said, back to his normal self. Harry groaned. He rubbed his face, his eyes caught the colour of his skin. He looked up at Louis he ran across the room, he stood in front of the mirror and screamed at his appearance. His hands went to his face. Me and Louis stood to calm him down, he turned and glared at me. Louis immediately pulled me behind him. I felt terrible. No, it was for his own good! I had no choice and neither did he, if he and his band mates wanted to shake the stalker then this was the sacrifice. Niall ran in.

"I heard a scream" he looked around the room, his Irish accent making my knees wobble. Harry was pulling at his hair, Niall looked at me and I looked back at him with a worried look. Harry looked like he was about to cry. He turned and pointed an accusing finger. Liam then or at least someone who was not part of Lily's family. He had super bleach blonde hair like Niall, he wore green contact lenses; his hair was styled differently and looked like it was cut slightly shorter, it had auburn highlights and looked highly natural.

"Liam?" Harry asked disbelievingly. Liam nodded. He looked at me, but I didn't see hate I saw a sadness.

"I'll be able to change my look back after the whole thing is over?" Liam asked, I nodded eagerly.

"Of course, Lily is the best she has plenty of photos of you so she'll get you right back to how you were before" I promise, Harry turned and glared at me. I shrunk back behind Louis. I knew Harry was about to explode.

"wait man!" Louis said. "she is looking out for us! We don't want to have to be in this position for long. If we shake this stalker soon then we can soon be back to our old selves" Louis said, Harry opened and shut his mouth then turned and stalked out of the door Liam had just walked through. Liam walked over to me. He sat next to me. I looked up at him, his green eyes looked back.

"you don't hate me too?" I asked. He shook his head. He took my hand and squeezed it as Niall came to my other side, and took that hand.

"I did, for a couple of minutes. But I don't look that bad. But I want my family to be able to recognise me." Liam shrugged. Niall grinned as Zayn walked through the door Lily not far behind. Zayn had much shorter hair, with blonde highlights that also looked natural with blue contact lenses Lily had shaped his eye brows differently, and she pierced his ear a couple more times too. Zayn nodded at me to tell me he didn't like his new look but he didn't hate me for it.

"Sarah, I'll have to do Niall now as Louis is still trying to calm Harry down" I nodded, as Niall stood up. My hand went with him when I forgot to let go of his hand, I looked up at him then to our joined hands, I let go in a hurry.

"oh, sorry" Lily gave me a look saying she would speak to me later. She and Niall walked out, I stood Liam against the white wall. I grabbed my camera and made him smile.

"what is my new name?" Liam asked.

"Lee Palmer, but everyone calls you Liam. Its just Niall and Zayn who need to change their name, as they are unusual names" I said, as I took Zayn's picture, Liam looked up expectantly. "Zaid Man" I said, I looked at Zayn and gave him an apologetic smile. He shrugged and excepted it. Harry walked in with Louis. I didn't say anything I just motioned for Harry to move to the spot the Zayn had just vacated. He moved, but he wouldn't smile no matter how much Louis and the other messed about behind me.

"What's Harry's new name?" Zayn asked, not looking up.

"Harry Simpson" I said, into the awkward silence. I looked up and Harry seemed to be a little happy that his name was not being changed. I took the picture and sighed. Louis jumped behind me.

"Who am I going to be?" he asked. I looked up at him. He smiled, and Harry came and stood next to him.

"Lewis Thomas" I said, I looked around at each of them. "I've tried to keep the names similar as possible so is not hard to explain if any of us accidentally slip up" I smiled at Harry and he nodded. I sighed and walked over to the printer, I set up the size and what paper, and started printing the three photos I had, it was about ten minutes later when Niall or at least someone who vaguely looked like him. He had brown hair, thick rimmed hipster glasses that really worked on him, he had blue eyes, darker skin (fake tan) his parting had been changed. he looked absolutely gorgeous. I grinned at him, he looked in the mirror and touched his hair.

"It's my natural colour" he said, and turned to look at me. I nodded appreciably. He seemed nervous.

"I love it!" I grinned and grabbed my camera, and lined him up like all of the others. Lily dragged Louis away from Niall's new look, he didn't seem to mind changing his look if it meant that he would look as good as Niall. "are those glasses normal ones or do you actually need glasses?" I asked him, he shook his head and smiled. Snap. I was waiting for him to smile. Lily had sorted his teeth out, so he looked almost completely different, he could be a brother for all I knew. I was gonna wait for Louis before I printed Niall's picture out. I sat the five I.D's in front of me. The top one was Lee Palmer/ Liam the one beneath that was Zaid man, Harry Simson, then Neal May, then Lewis Thomas. Niall looked over my shoulder and I pointed to the one that was his, his face scrunched up.

"Hey, its Irish. It means passionate" he laughed and sat next to me at the glass table. He looked around at the white room, he glanced at the white sofa and the mahogany table, the white carpet then looked at the odd pictures that George had painted. He had a slight crush on Lily ever since she helped him learn to surf. He said I was an impatient teacher and that I wasn't very good at it. So Lily saved me and said she'd teach him. Ever since that he's had a crush on her. But considering he was two years younger than us there was no chance.

He watched as Harry looked at himself in the floor length mirror that took up one whole wall. He looked at Liam and Zayn, he looked at the brown rug on the floor, the odd cabinets in the room. It reminded me of a doctors waiting room and I was cutting out the photos on the extra thin paper, and was about to stick new Liam onto the ID just as someone came through the door.

He had Blonde hair, and greyish eyes that were bordering brown as if he was wearing contacts with brown eyes underneath he also wore glasses the same as Niall's but these ones were a silver colour. He did have highlights that stained his hair and made him look appealing it was a little shorter but Lily sad it would grow back longer and that we should leave it like that and she had this stuff that makes hair curly like chemically and had put that on Louis hair. Lily had already lectured them all on what they wore and that they should just borrow each others clothes so that they don't have to buy new looks.

"Louis?" Harry asked, the new guy looked towards Harry. He gasped when he saw his reflection. His hands came to eyes then to his new curly blonde hair. They all looked completely different which I was happy for. Them, not so much but I was confident that they would not be recognised. I quickly took a picture of Louis and then they each demanded the camera to mess about with, they wanted to try out their new looks.

Lily told me that they would need to get spray tanned every four weeks to keep up the look. So I just resolved that as long as she told me what colours they needed and everything. I was looking at Niall out of the corner of my eye, he really was much better looking as brunette. Maybe its just because I don't really go for blondes but he looked exceptionally beautiful. I was just finishing the ID's when I felt someone sit next to me.

I was surprised to see Harry sitting next to me. I smiled up at him. He smiled back. Maybe we were still friends. He grinned and showed me a picture that they had taken. It was of me, my hair was behind one ear, I was looking down but you could still see my blue eyes, my fringe which was on the other side fell gracefully and cast a golden glow that the bright gingerness gave off. I scowled at him and he laughed. He throw the camera at Niall and turned back to talk to me.

"Your very photogenic" He laughed, as I looked back at my work and double checked that they were flawless. I looked back down, not wanting to say something that will make him hate me even more. "I'm sorry, for earlier. I'm just upset I like my look very much and it's I have of my parents as they gave me these looks and now that's also gone. I didn't mean to bite your head off. Louis said something to me earlier and I wanted to just say sorry." he smiled. I looked up at him, from Zayn's new ID.

"What was it exactly that upset you?" I asked, trying to get inside his head. He looked down embarrassed.

"I don't think I have any good looks anymore" I rolled my eyes at him. I dragged him over to the mirror. He sighed when he looked at himself, he was holding my hand as I squeezed it in comfort. He wasn't look at himself.

"Look Harry," I said, he frowned and looked up. The others had noticed that we had moved. They stood around us. "Your still good looking, if anything I think your more handsome now than you were before." I looked at his reflection as he looked at me through the mirror, his shoulders relaxed just slightly. Louis was behind him.

"Don't worry Hazza, I'll still love you!" Harry laughed as Louis lightened the mood. They started messing about as Niall came over to me. As Lily walked in and dragged me out.

"Now spill!" she squealed. I sighed.

"Well, my boyfriend is in a band right?" I asked her and she nodded. She didn't watch a lot of telly or listened to music, she never read any mags she sort of locked herself away and worked on her abilities or read books. "a crazed stalker tried to blow him up, so I'm taking him and his band mates out of the public. Hence changing their looks" I finished she squealed.

"Which ones yours?" she asked, she was too happy. I rolled my eyes had her and she just laughed.

"he was the blonde one" she looked at me oddly. I looked around the room we were in her room. Which was more like a library if I'm honest. Three of the walls were bookshelves which were also stacked full of books. The other wall had a window, and a bed was pushed up against the wall. The wall was purple, Lily's favourite colour along with the bed sheets and curtains. The carpet was white but had a large purple rug. She had a small desk and light pushed against the wall where the bed ended so she could do her homework and read under a light. But in the middle of the room was a large sofa so she could read in comfort.

"Sarah, you don't normally go for blondes…" she trailed off. I smiled when I thought of Niall.

"well, I normally don't. but he's so funny and friendly. He's always so loud and happy all the time and I love it! He's good at saying the right things. He's only ever gone to a all boys school, so he doesn't really know how to act around girls, and I just find it endearing." I said, with a soft smiled. Lily was studying my face. She smiled at what she found there.

"You really like him don't you?" she asked, she laughed when I eagerly nodded. Not half lying but not telling the whole truth. I managed to convince my closest friend. Everybody else? Piece of cake! My phone buzzed and I looked at it. It was from twitter and I noticed a ridiculous amount of followers following me now. I rolled my eyes and looked at my DM's. I had one from Charly my old best friend. She was the only one who truly tried to be nice to me without drawing attention to herself. I didn't want her too to be a social outcast. She has friends and they mean the world to her. I was once a meaningful friends until someone pulled us apart. Everyone was scared of her. I knew she still wanted to be friends with me, but I also knew that she was a big One direction fan.

_Sarah, please talk to me! You know I still want to be friends! X_

I sighed and started to write a reply on my phone, as Lily dragged me back to the guys. I walked over to Niall and grabbed his hand. He looked at me, then I motioned with my eyes to Lily. He hugged me so I could whisper in his ear.

"Time, to pretend. Lily thinks you're my boyfriend" I whispered as I hugged him back. He kissed my forehead and wrapped an arm around me so I could type on my phone.

_Yeah, this is me officially talking to you. I know but Chloe will never let us be friends and you have your friends and besides, I'm bringing some of mine to school. They have transferred from America. No it's not one direction. X_

I quickly sent that off, and closed down twitter and the crazy amount of tweets I had. I was texting Amy at the same time. The nice One direction fan. But I was trying to use my phone minimally as I had taken all the boys phones away. The phones and internets in my house all needed a code so that they couldn't connect with anyone on the outside unless I supervised it. Zayn and Liam had decided they were gonna film everything and when everything was over and done they could upload shit loads of footage.

"Sarah?" Lily's mum asked, I turned and smiled.

"Hey ma" I gave her a hug, and then one to her father. "Meet my boyfriend Neal" I said, she turned and looked Niall up and down.

"you must be a catch, if you've managed to catch Sarah" she winked at me and also gave Niall a hug. He grinned at me.

"This is, Harry, Lewis, Zaid and Lee" I said pointing to Harry, Louis, Zayn and Liam. She smiled and gave each of them a hug. I explained that we were only staying the week so I could get some quality time with my surfing. She smiled and sent us on the way, when I said we hadn't been to the cottage yet. Soon I was giving Louis directions and which house we would be staying in. soon we were outside the comfortable Cornish cottage that belonged to my uncle. He was off seeing his parents for a while who lived in Bristol. I grabbed the keys and grabbed Niall's hand just in case any of the neighbours who knew me were looking. I opened the door just as the phone started to ring. I ran in and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. I heard a sigh.

"Sarah, Sweetie! I told you to phone me when you got in. I've been worried." mum said on the phone. I rolled my eyes at her. Niall was taking a look around it wasn't particularly big but it would suffice.

"Mum, we've only just got in. we were at Lily's, the boys all look amazing. You wouldn't be able to recognise them! I hardly can and I know which ones look like who they are. If that makes sense" I laughed. Mum laughed too.

"well, I only wanted to check you were there. Have fun sweetie" she said and hung up. It took us about an hour to get everything off the car and out of the car. I was standing in the garden which had an amazing view of the ocean. I heard a door open I turned and saw one of the neighbours had come out. He was a good friend and was always nice to me when I came to visit.

"Hey Sarah" he greeted. I smiled and waved slightly.

"Hey Brendon, how's the weather been. I was thinking about going surfing tomorrow" I asked him. He grinned. I could tell he wanted to ask me something but I couldn't figure it out.

"its been fairly windy, brilliant for surfing" I nodded and smiled. Brendon was in his early thirties and one of my uncles best friends. "are they friends that are staying with you?" he asked. That is what he wanted to ask me.

"Yeah, my boyfriend and some friends" I said. He smiled and laughed.

"I'm glad that stage where you had no friends has finished." he smiled. I looked at him sharply.

"How do you know that?" I asked him, his smiled softened.

"Your mother told Gary who told me" Uncle Gary was gonna get it when I saw him last. Niall came running out with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Brendon, this Neal. My boyfriend" I introduced. He smiled and shook hands with Niall. Who handed me a piece of paper.

"Hey there" he greeted and turned back to me. "your uncle said if we're gonna have a party to have it before he gets back in two days" Niall said excitedly. Brendon laughed.

"Not to loud please, the babies trying to sleep." He said as he walked back into the house. He and his wife had been trying for a baby for about two years when by some miracle she got pregnant and she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. I read the note.

_Sarah, I know I'm your favourite uncle so I will let you have a party. _

_But not to many people please. Remember last time. _

_And not too loud, Brendon does have a baby next door. _

_You'll need to tidy up as well I'll be home in two days… I don't want to come home to a mess ;') _

_Your favourite uncle Gary xxxxxxxxxxx_

I looked up and all of them were stood there looking excited. I sighed and let them have a party. I incited only a few people around, mostly girls for the boys. Me and Niall agreed to the whole boyfriend and girlfriend deal because he couldn't be bothered with fawning girls. As people came in, we put in quiet music and opened out the booze. I stuck with my vodka and coke. No matter how many times Louis tried to get me to take shots. Mckayla walked over. She was the sister to one of my friends, I had hoped that she hadn't have come over. No such luck I was sitting on Niall who was drinking beer from a can. I can't remember the name.

"Sarah" she said in a fake friendly voice. She fake hugged me. Niall looked up at her, with a tipsy glance. He didn't pay her any attention and just pulled me to him tighter. She looked slightly put out that the gorgeous guy that I was sitting on paid her no attention, she brushed it off. "you I heard down the Cornish seaweed, that you know one direction" she smiled a real smile. I glanced at Niall and he just smiled goofily as he took a swig of his beer. I turned back to her.

"Yes, I do" I was going to leave it at that but she was asking questions.

"How?" she asked, she wanted to know every little detail. Niall took my hand and squeezed. I leaned back onto him.

"I knew them before they were famous, I know Niall Horan's best mate, Brad and he introduced us and then we became friends and then when he became famous, knowing I was still a true friend he introduced me to his band mates." I lied on the spot and realised it was pretty good for the fact it was difficult to think under the haze of alcohol. She nodded and seemed to accept it. She turned to Niall. Her long blonde hair following her as her body swayed. She wore a short sparkly dress that came to just cover her butt. Her dress was red. Her face was heavily made up, she wore bright red lipstick that screamed to anyone to mean danger.

"who's this gorgeous boy, are you going to introduce me" Niall leaned forward and just managed to have a better hold on me as his arm snaked around my waist, his other hand went out for McKayla to shake.

"I'm Neal, Sarah's boyfriend" Niall shook her hand, not liking her one bit, he pulled back and leaned against the chair his now free and hand snaking around my hip. I could only revel in his embrace, feeling safe. McKayla grinned a not so friendly grin.

"Sarah, you slut" she slapped my arm slightly. I looked at Niall, my eyebrows creased. As I tried to make out the meaning of her words in my Alcohol slight daze.

"Oh, uh thanks" I said, Niall just laughed and started to kiss my neck. He continued to kiss my neck as I watched Louis dance drunkenly, Liam was taking care of him and making sure that he wasn't going to kiss any girls. Liam was sober. Each of their girls made the boys stay sober if the other was drunk so they could make sure they don't kiss any girls when drunk. Liam was doing his job. Zayn was making out with a girl. And Harry was happy that plenty of girls had flocked to him for his good looks. Niall was happy underneath me sucking on my neck. To say I didn't mind either. Mckayla walked off with a scowl. Soon Niall was drunk too, but he was a loud and funny drunk. He and Louis managed to convince me to do shots with them Niall kept his hand in mine as our spare hands, holding the small shot glasses. Before I knew it, I was drunk and laughing with Niall as we sang to the karaoke machine. Liam kept turning the music down which I was grateful for, and he was kicking people out. Niall pulled me over to the sofa, I fell onto his lap. I was looking at him as my hands went to around his neck. He was looking into my eyes as I looked into his even with the glasses on he looked gorgeous! He grinned at me and all I could was grin back. As we started to get close rand closer. Our heads moving in sync my eyes glanced down to his soft lips. When I looked back at his eyes he was still staring back at me as if in a trance.

I was waiting, for him to kiss me. But as may have already guessed I'm not very patient. I leaned forward and connected our lips. His lips were so soft against mine, as much as his Irish accent turned me on, and however much I wanted to swim in his sea blue eyes this was what I've been waiting for, he opened his mouth and flicked his tongue out. I readily excepted him as I too opened my mouth, our tongues fought for dominance. Lily was laughing at us. I flipped he the bird and continued to kiss him. My hands came to his face. A minute, or a second could have passed I had no concept of time. I was in bliss. But nature called and I had to breathe. I pulled away and me and Niall looked at each other, my forehead leaned on his. We were breathing heavily.

**Time skip, because yet again, I'm a time lord. **

My head was fine when I woke up, I was really comfortable. I looked up and saw I was lying on Niall. I remember the kisses we shared last night. I smiled. We were on the sofa and still in the clothes we wore yesterday. I couldn't be bothered to move, I was comfortable. I looked around the living room. There was beer bottles and cans everywhere. The house was made of stone and there was writing all over the stone fireplace. I closed my eyes, and tried not to think about it. I got up and looked at the time. 8am, I never got up this early but if it meant I could go surfing I always got up early. I got changed into a blue bikini, wrote a note, then locked all the doors so no-one could get in and no-one could get out. Grabbed my surf board. Went to the garden opened the gate and walked down the steps towards the beach.

… …

I woke up with a back ache. The only thing I could remember form last night was me and Sarah kissing, how her lips felt against mine, and how much I wished we were dating for real. I looked around I was on the sofa, the others were all passed out on various chairs and the floor apart from Liam who I didn't know where he was but he was sober so he probably slept upstairs. I looked around for Sarah and couldn't find her only millions cans and bottles. I got up, walked into the kitchen cause I was hungry. I'm always hungry. I found a note on the table.

_Boys! Since I woke before you guys, I couldn't be bothered to wait so- so I've gone to the beach._

_The sea calls! You know me Mermaid in disguise ;) I've locked you in because I don't know where you could go or where you would be when I get back. Niall gorgeous there's breakfast in the cupboard above. I know you will be hungry ;) oh and some pain medicine, I have a hunch some of you will need it *cough* LOUIS! love you all. Xxxxxxxxx_

_I opened the cupboard and found cooked breakfast on five plates, it was still warm so she must have only just left. I carried all five plates to the table, went and found Liam and woke him up. Then the rest of the others. Harry and Louis had a headache so they weren't very talkative, they took the pain medicine, Sarah left out, and soon livened up. We waited for about an hour and couldn't see Sarah we even tried the door and it was indeed locked. So we decided to tidy up. But we couldn't tidy the garden as we were locked inside but we washed the fireplace so there was no writing all over it. We heard the back door open. We walked into the kitchen and there stood Sarah in a blue bikini which contrasted with her skin. She was still soaking wet. As water trailed down her body. My mouth hit the floor. Zayn laughed and hit the back of my head. Sarah looked up with a bright smile on her face, her hair wet flew out. _

"_Niall, stop dribbling" Zayn laughed. Sarah grinned and walked over pecked me on the lips and ran upstairs. _

"_I'm going to have a shower" she shouted over her shoulder. I still hadn't been able to shut my mouth. _

"_She's so gorgeous!" I ghosted not able to not say anything. Harry and Louis started to sing off key. A surprise. _

"_Love is in the air, Do do do" They sang, I looked back at them and scowled. They laughed. "you guys seem much closer" Louis observed. I nodded and smiled. Liam hugged Harry. _

"_Our boys all grown up!" Liam fake cried. I turned away grumbling. _

"_Oh shut up!" they all laughed. I went and got changed. I heard Sarah singing. I could tell she was good but not great as if she taught herself how to sing. I opened a door thinking it was the wardrobe door, I had a room next to the bathroom and then the other side was Sarah's room. Us boys all had to share as there wasn't much space. I opened said door and quickly realised it was the bathroom door. Of which Sarah was showering. Sarah was shaving her legs so was bent over facing me, she was looking down and singing so she couldn't see me, I quickly shut the door. Trying to get the image of perfect breasts out of my head. I quickly got changed and went downstairs to tidy up the garden. When I went back inside the others had all got changed. I was wearing Harry's clothes and he was wearing mine. Louis, Liam and Zayn shared each others as they fit each others. _


	3. Beach banter

**Okay, so I have a lovely reader who seems, to love this story so I'm gonna make a special character dedicated to her. Let the coolness begin….**

I hadn't bothered to get up very early; I knew the boys would want to go to the beach. I said I would stay with them today but then the day after I would surf. I had a hunch that Liam wanted to learn how to surf so I was gonna get Lily to teach him as I had no patience. After waking up in the middle of the night due to a nightmare I had tried to get back to sleep but it took about another two hours so I wasn't surprised when Niall was the one to come in to wake me up.

"Hey Sarah" he slightly shook her shoulder. The rest of yesterday whenever he looked at her he blushed. Sarah couldn't figure out what was up with him, he seemed embarrassed about something. Sarah groaned still being half asleep face down in her pillows. Sarah's hand came up on its own accord. Covered his face and pushed. He laughed, his Irish accent stirring far too many feelings for such an ungodly hour. "Come on, Lazy munch kin. I wanna go to the beach" he whined and tugged on her hand. She only twisted her head and opened one eye and looked at him. His stunning blue eyes shining at her, as his brunette hair flopped over his face and he looked impossibly gorgeous. Sarah only groaned again.

"You're too beautiful for the morning go away" Sarah pouted; he laughed and just pulled her out of bed. Who knew? Niall was secretly ripped!

"Come on wife, your just as beautiful" Sarah felt her stomach twist as he complimented her. She pulled her hand back forgetting that he was still holding onto her. Making him fall down on top of her. He braced himself. Sarah had managed to turn when he was pulling her arm. He landed and head butted me by accident. They were both laughing at the end of it. When they stopped laughing Sarah was just looking at his eyes through his glasses, he was still very handsome in those things if anything they enhanced how gorgeous his eyes were. In the end they ended up moving their heads closer and closer, until his lips finally touched hers.

"Guys, let's get a move-" Zayn cut off when he saw the position. "Oh, you guys are getting it on" he celebrated. He quickly walked out. She smiled into Niall's kiss as Sarah kissed him again. She pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled back, he wasn't very good with girls but he did feel guilty about seeing her practically naked.

"This isn't just an act is it?" he asked quietly. Sarah smiled again. She put a hand to the side of his face.

"No" she grinned and kissed him again. All of a sudden, there were four charging voices Niall turned trying to protect Sarah.

"Why oh why is this always my greeting in the mornings?" Sarah asked, as Niall tried to protect her against the oncoming bodies. She just wrapped her arms around his neck. He grinned down at her. Niall remembered seeing her breasts the day before and blushed again; she turned her head slightly and raised an eyebrow at him. He just buried his head in her neck.

"You of course, prefer this morning" Zayn teased. Sarah smiled, and rolled her eyes.

"That's none of your business, but yes I did prefer this morning" Niall looked at her from the corner of his eye. He smiled. Louis and Harry mimicked vomiting, Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Beach" Liam and Louis chorused, bouncing on the bed. She groaned, she rolled into Niall and whispered something he grinned. The boys all got up and ran for the door before they started the lovey dovey shit.

"That worked" she grinned and settled in to go back to bed.

"Sarah!" Niall moaned. "Baby, please get up we can't find your keys" Sarah grinned at that. Niall pushed her out of bed again. She landed on the floor, her hair across her face glaring up at Niall; who just laughed at her expression.

"Well, now I know who isn't getting another kiss today" Sarah said huffing. Niall instantly stopped laughing and rolled off the bed and landed in front of her. He brought a hand up and caressed her face. He delicately moved her hair from her face.

"You're so beautiful" he said, as he smoothed out her frown. "How did I get so lucky?" she rolled her eyes and pecked him. He seemed to remember something and blush.

"What?" she asked, curiously smiling. He looked away then looking back.

"You know yesterday when you had a shower? Well I kinda accidentally walked in?" he asked, she nodded. "well I might have accidently have seen you in the shower" he rushed out. She laughed.

"Is that it?" she asked. He nodded; slowly surprised she wasn't more upset.

"I saw your body" he said, making sure she knew what he saw. She smiled.

"I'm glad it was you and not one of the other boys, because I actually like you that way" she winked then ushered him out of her room so she could change. He grinned at her last sentence. He ran off to get changed as well, and to load up the car.

Sarah was packing a bag in the kitchen for lunch and stuff she said that on Mondays there was a bonfire and a beach party so they had dinner sorted and they quickly grabbed a piece of toast.

Sarah piled them all into Gary's campervan what with more space. Niall brought his guitar and piled in next to Sarah as Zayn got into the driver's seat. As they set off, Sarah was telling them that they would have to act surprised if anyone asks if they know one direction or anything close to that, they must tell her where they are going and to make sure they are always in pairs with her is much safer.

It took them five minutes to get to the beach and then five minutes to park. They unloaded everything, Sarah grabbing her bag and her surf board she ran down to the beach closely followed by Niall who had his guitar and his bag full of clothes and his ipod. They were laughing as they ran along, Niall trying to catch her as they ran over a large tree that had fallen. There were a lot of people on the beach, so they grabbed the largest free part of the beach. The boys were all jumping and laughing and messing about and Sarah found she couldn't help but laugh at them. Suddenly, three of them disappeared. She stood up and looked around she went over to Harry and demanded to know where Louis, Liam and Niall went.

"Oh, they went to get ice cream" he smiled and pulled his top off so he was just in his swim shorts, he and Zayn started to put the volley ball net up. It was really hot out and Sarah herself had taken her top off and just had her white bikini and some short shorts on. She calmed down and went to lie down on the beach. She laid her towel out.

Meanwhile on the other side of the beach, Niall, Liam and Louis were queuing up for ice cream. He told to two how he felt.

"I really like her, and I have no clue what to do. You two both have girlfriends and they seem fine with the whole fan shit, how do they do it?" Niall asked, as the two boys told Niall to go for it as they knew for a fact that she liked him back, after giving him some much needed pearls of wisdom and loving seeing their carefree mate thinking about a girl. As they ran back Niall holding two ice creams and the other two holding two as well, Niall pounced on Sarah. She squealed about to kick him away when she saw it was Niall and got out of her defensive pose.

"Hey there gorgeous" he greeted she rolled her eyes, he pushed her wrists down so they were next to her head.

"How's it going Neal?" she asked, she giggled to herself at his new name he glared at her and using one of the ice creams that he decided was going to be hers he pushed it onto her nose. Her mouth opened in surprise at the cold that suddenly assaulted her face. Liam quickly grabbed his video camera, after seeing what just happened he knew Sarah would be out for revenge. "you should be running" she giggled, as Niall quickly got up and ran. Sarah ran after him with his own ice cream in her hand. She quickly caught up with him after being a fast runner. She jumped on his back, him only just being strong enough to stay upright; she laughed at his surprise and pushed the ice cream into his face. She kissed his cheek and jumped off his back. Liam ran over with the video camera and was ripping him out for getting owned by a girl.

"That's one way of cooling down I guess" Niall laughed. A big group of people came over after they recognized Sarah. Sarah looked up after Lily called her name and her Cornish crew was walking towards her.

"Lily, hey. Guys how's it going?" Sarah greeted, as she hugged about seven people. She motioned for the others to come over. Harry was eyeing up one particular girl; said girl was blushing under his gaze, as Sarah started the introductions.

"Lily, you already know my international friends" Sarah started this was a warning to the guys to put their American accents on Niall couldn't do it so he just staid Irish. "But Loreen" Sarah motioned to a tall beautiful brunette with stunning brown eyes, and her hair fell in waves around her shoulders. "Anna, Evie, John, Mark and Ian these are the guys" Sarah left them to introduce themselves.

"Lee, but everyone calls me Liam" Liam introduced. Evie and Anna fanned themselves there were loads of hottie's that Sarah kept on introducing them too.

"Zaid" Zayn introduced. They each waved.

"Harry" Loreen noticeably smiled when he spoke. Sarah looked between the two and just rolled her eyes while she held onto Niall's hand.

"Neal and this doofus here is Lewis" Niall introduced Louis. Louis looked at Niall and clutched his heart.

"such character assassination, and in front of new people. Neal why are you so cruel" as he dramatically fell to the sand. Everyone was just looking at him.

"Get up, your embarrassing yourself" Zayn laughed as he picked up his retarded friend. Louis grinned and walked over to the volleyball net. Lily had obviously told the girls that I was dating Neal as they all looked at our joined hands and gave me suggestive looks I smiled, but rolled my eyes at the same time. The day followed from meeting up with them and hanging with them the entire day. By the time lunch came around all the boys fell onto their respective towels for lunch and the fact that it was boiling hot outside. The sun was high and the temperature was building. Niall came and flopped next to Sarah and looked up at her as she had been talking to her friends her hair was behind one ear and fell gracefully.

"Can you smother me?" Niall asked, as he held up in suntan lotion. Sarah grinned at him and nodded. She took the sun lotion and dolloped loads and loads on her hands. Niall was only in some long swim trunks, as Sarah smeared the lotion all over his overheated skin on his back, he yelped at how cold it was. "I didn't mean that much!" she shrieked, everyone laughed at his girly squeal.

"Whatever do you mean Neal baby?" she looked innocently at him. "You said smother you" she whispered in his ear. He listened to what she said, enjoying the way her breath felt against his ear. He grinned mischievously. He looked at the guys. Harry and Louis were messing about in the sand, while Lily was giving Liam a surfing lesson and Zayn was chatting to the crew. Niall turned on her.

"Oh yeah? Are you warm?" he asked. Her eyebrows dipped when she saw his cheeky look.

"Yeah?" she asked slowly.

"Brilliant" she gathered her in his arms.

"Nia- Neal what the fuck do you think you are doing?" she demanded. He grinned down at her.

"Time to cool off don't you think?" he asked, she was about to break out of his hold. She could do it easily but she enjoyed being in his arms.

"put me down, dickhead" she squealed. Niall grinned.

"Okay" he dropped her, right into a fast crashing wave. She fell and once the wave had past, she looked up at Niall; her hair was covering her face showing her glaring eyes staring up at Niall. He grinned at her. She started shivering as the cold was a shock to her warm body. Niall was running away from the wave.

"Oh no you don't" Sarah said quietly. She stood up, and went to walk straight past Niall. He just looked at her smugly. He just stood there. When she got behind him, she pushed him face down into and oncoming wave. "Karma sure is a slut right?" Sarah asked and went charging up the beach.


	4. Don't tell the others baby!

I was sitting, in between Niall's legs as he sat on the log we were in front of the massive fire that had been set up. He was chatting excitedly with Ian who was on his left. Harry was on his right flirting shamelessly with one of my good friends Loreen. Evie and Anna were dancing by the beach shack, Mark trying to impress Anna as most boys were. Liam and Lily were sitting right next to the fire not sitting on logs sitting cross legged and perfectly happy laughing in their own personal bubble. I was still wearing my bikini, Niall I had noticed my two tattoos and my scars. I didn't tell him what they were. He loved the sea turtles on my ankle and he adored the massive music notes on my shoulder.

Zayn and Louis were messing around with some people that they met that night, and were just basically having a great time. I looked around and smiled. For the first time in maybe forever I felt happy, I had a perfect fake boyfriend that I actually really liked, I had gained four best friends that I knew were great. Last but not least, Lily approved of Niall.

As I was looking around I saw Mckayla try and get Zayn's attention, I slightly giggled to myself as Zayn constantly tried shrugging her off. Louis videoing the whole thing, he was running around obviously having a laugh and he had already so much footage of me and Niall just because our relationship was new.

Niall leaned down, kissed my still bare shoulders I had covered up to a large oversized Camaro that slipped down my shoulder. He asked me what was so funny. I just turned grinned and pointed toward Zayn. His beautiful hearty laugh filled the air. In amongst the loud music, people laughing and talking I only heard Niall.

Since when was I ever like this?

Never.

I stopped laughing and couldn't help but go all melancholy and started thinking about things. I got up and pecked Niall, I grabbed my drink and went to get a refill. It was just mainly parties out here in Cornwall. But when you have beautiful beaches and great company why the hell not? Once I was refilled, I grinned at Louis but strolled off a little way. I didn't know what it is, but I just feel this draw to the ocean, as I paddled my feet someone had come and joined me. I turned and grinned at Zayn.

"Hey darlin'" He greeted, I rolled my eyes at him as he put his arm around me. He looked at my watery smile and squeezed my arms. "What's up buttercup?" He asked sweetly. I looked back out to the water.

"It's nothing, go back to the party" I replied, he leaned down into my ear.

"I am the party" I choked a laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Well if you say so" I laughed, he nudged me. I looked up at him. "It's just.." I couldn't help but trail off. "I'm not this girl!" I exclaimed. He frowned and looked down at me. He looked utterly confused. "I'm not the girl that likes a boy… I'm the mysterious girl at the back off class that no one talks to because she's weird" I exclaimed. He laughed. He had the balls to laugh. He turned to me and I did the same, frowning at him.

"Honey, you got mysterious down right and you have weird down right. But you would never be the girl at the back of class. Have you ever heard 'nobody puts baby in the corner'" I smiled at him. I shook my head at his movie reference surprised he had watched it.

"My ex-girlfriend made me watch it" I nodded, not saying anything so he didn't have to carry on if he didn't want to. "see, I kinda know how you feel. I didn't see how someone like her would like a nobody like me" It was then that I elbowed him in the ribs, he laughed as he flinched but came back to standing next to me. "I was never that boy, I was never popular, I was never the one with the coolest clothes or the prettyiest face" another elbow later and he carried on. "but then I realised, things change. She did like me in fact she loved me. We had a very happy two year relationship and then she had to move away, otherwise I'm pretty sure we'd still be together" he grinned down at me.

"I like him Zayn" I whispered. "I don't know what to do… this isn't me" I whispered again.

"you'll learn" He squeezed me again. "we all do" he smiled. "I know for a fact that, that boy is head over heels in love with you. Niall is one of my best friends and to fulfil my brotherly duty to say that you hurt him and we won't talk" He winked. "I like you too much to be mean" he grinned, just as Niall walked over.

Niall's point of view…

I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She went to get her drink refilled. She messed about with Louis for a few minutes getting her face in the camera I saw her say something and everyone laugh. I saw her astounding beauty heighten in the camp fire light.

"She really likes you" Lily said, looking at me. I looked back at her. She had her legs draped over Liam as she grinned at me. "I've never seen her this happy, especially after…" she trailed off.

"After what?" I asked her, I frowned the thought of anything happening to Sarah hurt. I thought about her perfection, and then I thought about it, she had scars all over her body. Maybe she did get hurt. I couldn't help the anger that rose through my body when I thought about someone hurting her.

"I've said too much" she turned back to Liam and changed the subject. I looked back up to Louis. She wasn't with him, but then neither was Zayn. I searched the beach. I saw them both standing in the surf, Zayn had his arm around her. I saw her laugh and elbow him. A flare of jealousy went through me, I quickly shrugged it off. Zayn was my best friend. After another five minutes I thought I'd go over. As I got just behind them I overheard what they were talking about.

"I know for a fact that, that boy is head over heels in love with you. Niall is one of my best friends and to fulfil my brotherly duty to say that you hurt him and we won't talk" I saw him wink at her and it made me happy that there were talking about me and not on a non-existent love life. "I like you too much to be mean" he grinned, He turned and saw me. He grinned sheepishly. "Hey lover boy" he grinned at me. Hit me on the back and ran away. I looked to Sarah and hesitantly smiled. Her whole face had lit up when she saw me. I was so happy it was unreal.

"Hey baby" I greeted. She grinned and wrapped her arms around me. She kissed me, softly and slowly. As we moved our lips in sync, she sighed into my open mouth.

"Sarah!" Mckayla interrupted. Sarah growled and pulled away from my mouth. I glared at the annoying girl coming towards us.

"What do you want?" she exclaimed. She said in a kind of tone that implied 'Can't you see I'm enjoying myself' wishful thinking is a bitch. I know my head is screwed.

"Oh I just want to show you something" she grinned motioning us over. She deflated against me. She grabbed my hand. As we ran over, Sarah grinned over her shoulder at me. The party lights against her beautiful skin was so strange she looked like she was glowing. We reached Mckayla and she couldn't find what she wanted to show us. What a surprise.

I wrapped my arms around Sarah and rested my head on her shoulder why we spoke to her briefly, we got ourselves some shots and another drink. I had to admit I was past tipsy at this point. I was glad Zayn had stopped drinking and was only drinking water because he was driving us all home.

Once it hit about half three in the morning we all piled into our trusty camper van.

"guys, don't forget, we need to be quiet. Brendon…" she hiccupped and she and Lily dissolved into giggles. I just grinned at her. She was so sweet when she was drunk. "Has a baby" She was sitting on my lap, Lily was sitting on Liam's lap, and Loreen was sitting Harry's lap in the front seat. Loreen and Lily plus Evie were staying with us for the night because their parents couldn't come out and pick them up. Evie was involved with conversation with Zayn and wasn't paying any attention to her two best friends. Loreen, too busy making out with Harry on the front seat, me I was content to just watch the beauty that was Sarah. 'Hey brother' By avicii came on the radio, Me and Liam started to belt out the lyrics, Louis soon joined in. Sarah turned to me.

"For you! There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do" She sang somewhat quietly now. I stared into her eyes for a few seconds getting to the next part of the song.

"I will her you call" I whispered hotly into her ear. She sighed dreamily. She bit down onto my neck. I couldn't help the flush of arousal, as she licked and sucked the skin she had just bitten.

"Mine" she growled and my ear. I pulled her closer, I knew she could feel my erection but I just wanted to hide it from everyone else. She giggled, and went back to sucking on my neck.

"You've got to stop that" I whispered to her. She looked up, she looked like she was about to argue but Louis pulled into the driveway and parked. Sarah pulled out her keys.

"Stay here! I'll just check that the cost is clear" she whisper yelled. Everyone laughed but humoured her.

"Why is she doing that? Is her uncle home?" Evie asked. Everyone just shrugged.

"She likes to think she's our protector, she's very protective of us and likes to just check everything's okay, even in the state she is in" Louis explained to her. Sarah walked into her Uncles house and turned on a couple of lights, I imagined her check every room and quickly run upstairs, she checked that all the windows were shut and locked. I heard a crash. I looked towards the house.

"I bet you ten quid she fell down the stairs" I laughed. Zayn grinned along with me. She poked her head out the door exclaiming everything was safe. "Oh god!" I whispered at her beauty. Everyone looked at me. "I actually think I'm the luckiest guy on this bus, to be paired with her" everyone laughed at my soppy moment. Sarah opened the door, grabbed my hand and yanked me out.

"Come on guys" She grinned, she continued to walk back into the house rubbing her ass. I pulled her back to my chest as we walked.

"Did you fall down the stairs baby?" I grinned. She giggled.

"How did you guess?" she asked, I winked at her when she turned her head and looked up at me.

"I know you" I grinned, she laughed and kissed my chin. After everyone was in the house, Sarah proceeded to lock the entire house. Everyone had gone to different rooms and passed out completely. It was just me and her awake now, well the others might have been awake but I did not want to know what they were doing. She turned, we were in the kitchen. She paused as she looked at me. She smiled and turned her head. She walked over. I wrapped my arms around her and she lifted her arms and traced my facial features.

"You're so pretty" she grinned. I smiled, and leant down and kissed her it was so passionate and I tried to tell her how much I liked her. She pulled away and giggled, pulled me up the stairs. At this rate, my arms were going to fall off. She dragged us up to her room. In her state I think she forgot I was there, she stripped down till she was just in her underwear and jumped into her bed. I grinned, shook my head. I turned to leave.

"Please stay?" Sarah whispered quietly. I turned and looked at her. She was peeking out from her blankets. I had not seen that expression on her face before. She looked… vulnerable. I walked over took my trousers and top off. I slipped into her blankets and pulled her close.

"Always" I whispered. I rubbed her back and felt one of her bigger scars. I was horrified when I saw the jagged thick pink scars that marred her body.

"the last person to say that, gave me these scars" she whispered. I pulled her closer. I closed my eyes, I knew they weren't self-inflicted and I had wanted to know how she got them. She turned in my arms so she was looking at me. "He betrayed me, He's the reason why all my 'friends' hate me. Everyone knows the story and they stay away from me. Not like I could have done anything about it, it wasn't my fault" She explained, she was looking at her hands. "I guess what I'm trying to say is. When we go back to school, don't believe everything you hear" She whispered. I captured her lips. She was vulnerable and small and I wanted her to know she didn't have to worry.

"I promise, and I promise, I'll spend every day of the rest of this week showing you I am yours" I whispered. She smiled, I knew she hated to look weak.

"I'll keep you to your promise Mr. Horan" she grinned, and pressed her lips to mine.

"Sarah" I paused, she looked up at me, I knew she was trying to see me through the haze of alcohol. "I've only known you for what feels like forever, but in reality has been a week. I am so comfortable with; I thought I would only ever get to this level of comfort with the boys. But you have shown me differently. I love being with you, I love who I am when I'm with you, I love the way you make me feel" I said nuzzling into her neck too embarrassed admitting this. She laughed, her hand threading into my hair.

"I think I have the danger of falling in love with you" Sarah whispered. I pulled away from her neck and looked into her eyes.

"I promise, I'll do my best to catch you" Sarah smiled and just pressed her lips to mine. "I wonder, if you could possibly do me the privilege of becoming my girlfriend for real?" I asked, she looked down in thought, I thought for a second maybe I had gone to fast, when she looked back up she had a teasing glint in her eyes, instantly making me stop from taking back my last sentence.

"Are you sure you can handle all this sexiness?" she asked. I laughed.

"The sexiness I can deal with, the craziness might take a little while" I laughed as she shoved me playfully. "So, how about it then?" I grinned and kissed her neck.

"How about yes?" she asked. She giggled at the huge grin that spread onto my face. She started to tickle me, as she squealed when I tickled her back, we tumbled off the bed with a thud this however did not stop us from laughing and attacking each other.

….

As Harry and Liam sneaked into the room that Sarah and Niall had stayed in the night before, Zayn had got his camera they were being absolutely silent. They opened the door, and thanked any god that was listening that the door didn't squeak. The sight was strange they weren't on the bed, they were wrapped around each other with the blankets then wrapped around them, Sarah was facing them her backed snuggled into Niall. Niall's face was snuggled into the crook of her neck as her head rested on his bicep. With Zayn recording Harry and Liam snuck over to the sleeping pair. Liam pulled the covers off and Harry attacked Sarah's body with tickles.

Before anyone knew what had happened, Sarah had flipped Herself and Harry and was now straddling Harry one hand on his throat and the other poised by her head ready to punch his lights out.

"Oh, Harry" she put her hand down and immediately let go of the pressure on his throat. As Harry started to cough, Niall pulled her back to him and wrapped the blanket around her. He was secretly shocked that, as soon as someone touched her in the morning that was her reaction, but he was also secretly pleased that she could fight for herself. He whispered in her ear the fact that she wasn't wearing that many clothes and he didn't want the others to see her like that.

"What was that?" Harry was to be said, slightly scared of the spitfire and unpredictable woman that was Sarah. Sarah looked down and rubbed her elbow.

"I er… well… I guess… it's a bad past" She kind of trailed off saved by her uncle coming through the front door.

"Sarah?" Uncle Gary called through the house noticing a few teenagers littering the house.

"Uncle Gary" she cried, she tore away from Niall and ran down the stairs. He turned when he heard thundering footsteps on the stairs. He grinned when Sarah launched himself into his arms. He spun her around her feet no longer touching the ground. The others were standing on the stairs watching the scene in front of them. "Not that I'm complaining but how comes your home? I thought you were coming home tomorrow?"

"Well I really wanted to see you! What's it been? At least two months?" He asked. The guys noticed that this family were used to seeing each other and were close as. "And I wanted to go to the notre fayre" He grinned, as she groaned.

"You're gonna make me go aren't you?" He laughed and nodded his head vigorously. He looked around at all the bodies in his house. "So who is everyone? Did you have a party last night?" he asked peering around her.

"Well, two of them aren't staying here, they just stayed last night. You know Lily, Loreen and Evie. But this is Harry, Lewis, Zaid and Lee" she grinned then pulled Niall down. "And this is my boyfriend Neal" Sarah introduced. Gary was very protective so she wasn't surprised to see him straighten up a little bit. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Um Sarah…" Niall trailed off after giving Gary a swift handshake. "You're not wearing many clothes, and these brainless dicks might get some ideas" he smiled down at her. She squeezed his hand. She looked up into his eyes and almost got lost in their beauty he had put his glasses on. She looked down as what he had said clocked. She blushed and ran upstairs.

Niall chuckled and shook his head fondly. Liam and Zayn nodded at Gary and proceeded to tell him they had made breakfast he grinned and walked through to the kitchen. They all started a carefree conversation, Gary would always go a little harder on Niall just out of protectiveness.

It was thirty minutes later when Sarah resurfaced. Gary watched as her face lit up when Niall turned immediately when she showed her face. He immediately grinned and she was suddenly wrapped in his arms. She started eating off the food he saved on his plate for her. Gary was satisfied that they were well suited, that when one of them moved so did the other almost like they orbited each other.

"So what is a Notre Fayre?" Louis asked. Sarah groaned, Niall pulled her closer.

"The Fayre itself is actually quite fun. It's a competition with all the people I hate. I'm really competitive so I change" She winked at everyone in the kitchen. Loreen was sitting on Harry's lap as they ate. Lily and Liam were holding hands under the table thinking that no one knew. It might just have been Sarah who clocked on. What was really surprising was Evie was sitting on one of Zayn's knees no on even saw them talk at the beach party yesterday.

"It's tomorrow, me and Sarah normally compete together as it's a partner challenge, But seeing as she actually has a partner it wouldn't be allowed." Gary grunted. Sarah rolled her eyes and pulled a tiny amount of bacon off her big bit and threw it at him.

"Ask Mary, don't be such a baby" he grinned and reached over and kissed her on the cheek. She curled back into Niall and carried on eating her food. It was another half an hour and the girls who weren't staying there went home, after exchanging numbers. Sarah pulled Liam to the side.

"You have a girlfriend" she accused. He looked down. He looked like he could cry.

"We er… broke up" Liam said around what sounded like a lump in his thought. Sarah searched his face for what she knew was truth. "She was struggling with the distance as it was, and now with the not even knowing where I am, and she told me that she had started to develop feelings for some other bloke" Liam ground out. Sarah pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry!" Sarah said. He hugged her back and squeezing her. He was surprised by how quickly they had become friends.

"I guess, Lily helped me forget how she made me feel" Liam whispered as they hugged.

"I just wanted to say something because I knew she liked you and I didn't want her to get anymore hurt" Liam smiled at this information. "And she lives under a rock" Sarah also said. "She's not used to people, she hides herself away in her basement and reads, she has never been in love or a relationship so I knew she'd go head over heels" Liam grinned and pulled back.

"I know, she doesn't know one direction. But she did know I was in a band" Liam winked over at her. "something about her best friend being in love with a certain irish fellow" Liam grinned and teased her.

"He asked me out for real this morning" she whispered back to him. Liam tried to hide his smile.

"Well don't leave me hanging, what did you say?" He asked. She pushed him.

"I said yes of course" He grinned. He looked around.

"I'm glad, I've never really seen him this happy" she smiled back at him. She handed over her phone.

"Take this upstairs to the bath room and call your parents, don't tell the others" She whispered. He quickly gripped her tight and kissed her temple. As she walked back into the kitchen she swiped her second phone, Nialls phone and Gary's mobile. She walked over to Niall. She slipped his phone in his hand and whispered in his ear.

"Take this to the garden and phone your parents or whoever. Don't tell the others baby" he grinned at her and kissed her passionately. Harry had been the only other person in the room; he hadn't even noticed their exchange. She slid Gary's mobile over the kitchen table. "Take this to your room and call your mother. Don't tell the others" He looked at the phone then back up at her, he lunged for the phone then pulled her into a bone crushing hug. He ran upstairs like a giddy child. Sarah went on the hunt for Louis and Zayn, she found Zayn coming out the bathroom.

"Go back in" she said, she handed him her second phone "call your parents, your sister. Just don't tell the others" she grinned and winked. He beamed hugged her in his still damp form and she groaned. She found Louis who was just getting kicked out of his bed room as Harry was trying to come up with excuses to get him out. Sarah grabbed his hand without saying anything. She took him to Gary's home phone.

"Call your parents your girlfriend, whoever just don't tell the others"


End file.
